A Little Bit of Magic
by destielshipper
Summary: What happens when Dean, Sam and Castiel piss off a witch? Sam and Castiel get turned into puppies. They are stuck in this curse and with Castiel completely lost, he'll need Dean more than ever until Dean can work out Cas' secret and break the curse.
1. Chapter 1

Dean kept his finger hovering over the trigger as he watched the girl approach them all and smile sweetly.

"Dean Winchester" she purred and he cocked the gun aiming it at her.

"And the obedient pets!" she spat looking to Sam then Castiel behind him.

"Is that really your last words?" he muttered and went to pull the trigger when she smirked and shook her head.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I was you, Dean, this could backfire majorly for all of you"

"How so?"

"My name is Marianna if you were wondering, I have 3 sisters out there and they are much more powerful" she said leaning against the wall of the flat she was staying at. "More dangerous and will not hesitate to find you and cut off your beloved down there"

Dean's hand involuntarily twitched to his crotch before clearing his throat and nodding.

"3 sisters?"

"You won't find them, Dean; they don't want to be found…the killings? They weren't me"

"Oh I bet they weren't"

"They weren't! Believe me, I find no pleasure from it all, you always paint us the bad guys don't you, Dean? I am not the one holding the gun and threatening my life"

"You're a witch"

"And you're a human" she whispered flashing him an evil smirk before looking to Sam and Castiel.

"Follow him everywhere don't you?"

"No, I follow my own path" Sam said.

Marianna laughed softly and winked at him. "Liar"

"And what about you angel? You practically worship the ground he walks on"

"I…" he began but was cut off as she held up a hand.

"I already know what you are going to say, "no I do not" safe it, I can read your mind, I can read all your minds" she said and watched as Cas' face paled a little, Dean's frowned in confusion and Sam put on his best bitch face.

"I'm hot am I, Dean, even if I am a skanky witch?" she cried to Dean who flushed a little and his finger tightened around the trigger.

"I wouldn't"

"Oh wouldn't I? I kill you, it brings your sisters and I kill them too"

Marianna smiled darkly before looking to Sam and Castiel and muttering something inaudible under her breath.

"I wouldn't, you are going to need me to reverse that little curse"

"Curse? What curse?" Sam cried.

Marianna giggled and looked to them both before counting down from 5.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, bingo" she cried and with a loud crack and a burst of white light in the room she disappeared along with it.

Dean shielded his eyes till it died down and looked to the spot where she used to be and growled.

"Fucking bitch" he yelled and looked towards Sam but blinking surprised to see him gone and to Castiel who was gone to, in their place lay two little puppies.

"What the hell?" he breathed crouching down to Sam and staring at the unconscious form.

"Cas?" he muttered turning towards him and seeing he too was unconscious.

"You get back here, you bitch!" he yelled upwards.

Marianna giggled loudly as she came back and looked at them both and covering her mouth.

"How sweet! I am quite proud, even though I wanted them a little older but still, obedient pets for you now, don't you think?"

"Turn them back!" he shouted walking towards her only to be halted by her and stuck to the ground.

"Rein them horses in! This is a lesson! Don't mess with me, Dean, I didn't kill those people so that makes me innocent, anyway at midnight of everyday they turn back to their normal forms for one hour and one hour only, understand?"

"Yes! But innocent? You have turned my brother into a dog!" he yelled.

Her large brown eyes turned towards him and frowned.

"The angel?"

"Yes, him too!"

Marianna tutted and pursued her lips considering as she looked to the form of Castiel.

"I read his mind you know, I looked deep into that mind, ignored the vessel and looked to the angel…fascinating stuff" she murmured. "I picked up on something though, something small but beating inside him so large he is terrified of it"

Dean frowned also watching her bend down and stroke his fur gently.

"You are blind to it" she murmured softly.

"Who?"

"Both, anyway, I am going now"

"No! Turn them back"

"You have to do that"

"How?"

"I want you to discover his secret and well him" she said tilting her head to Sam. "He'll turn fully back when you discover the right truth and when you do then bang! You have your angel and baby brother back for good but for now one hour a day, how kind of me"

Dean swallowed narrowing his eyes at her. "I get them back and we come to find you"

"I look forward to it sweetheart but I also know the reversal to it! This is so much fun, I haven't done this for so long and to do it to the infamous Dean and Sam Winchester is better than anything" she whispered stroking a finger down his face.

He flinched back best he could before she fluttered her fingers and walked out the door, Dean waited a few moments before the spell broke and he fell back with a gasp.

"Shit!" he shouted and turned to look to see them both stirring from sleep.

Sam was the first to notice his change as he yelped and scrambled up running in a circle alarmed.

"Sam! Hey, Sam!" he shouted to him. His ears pricked and he turned towards him whimpering.

"Marianna did this, some fucked up joke! But I'll sort this, Sam. I'll get you both back" he said looking into his eyes which were so human it made him feel a little better seeing the fear, the horror and the reassurance that Dean would sort this flicker in his eyes.

"Cas?" Dean cried over to him as Castiel sat on his hind legs staring over to them. "How you doing?"

Castiel yelped and whimpered pawing at his eyes and nose and Dean could see the pain in his eyes and the horror. Castiel was only just adjusting to being a human and now this? Dean sighed and picked himself up and crouching down next to him.

"Hey" he said nervously and reaching out a hand hesitantly touched his head.

Castiel jumped and scrambled back from him falling over his own feet and landing on the floor in a heap.

Dean bit his lip at the sight of the once powerful angel trapped in the form of a Labrador puppy barking on the floor. Sam sniffed and looked towards him before trotting over and Dean frowned noticing they were the same breed and apart from the eyes, they looked the same.

"Great, gonna need collars" he muttered and shook his head at the idea. "Come on then"

Sam and Cas looked towards him tilting there head.

"Please tell me you are human in that doggy brain?" he cried anguished. Sam barked heading towards the door and waiting patiently.

Dean nodded in approval looking to Castiel who sat on the floor wagging his tail and eyes filled with concern.

"I will turn you back, come on pup" he muttered with a sigh heading to the door and opening it watching as Sam and Castiel ran out of the door and down the hall. Dean pulled out his phone dialling his number.

"Hey Bobby, I have some news"

"What news?" Bobby muttered suspiciously.

"I really don't know how to explain till you see it but lets' say that bitch did a number on us" he cried walking towards the car and seeing children around Sam and Castiel.

"Hey kids, they bite!" he cried and watched as they jumped back and ran off.

Castiel yelped and looked towards him confused.

"Get in" he mumbled opening the door to the car. Sam climbed up easily while Castiel struggled.

"Don't fight me" Dean warned picking him up by the scruff and throwing him in.

Castiel barked angrily and glared at him the best he could in his form when he rolled onto the seat and onto Sam.

"We need Bobby" Dean murmured starting the car up and pressing down as they sped out and back to the yard.

~0~

Dean pulled up into the yard and parked after a long 6 hour drive, he turned around to see Sam curled up fast asleep and Castiel awake.

"Come on then" Dean murmured climbing out and opening the back door.

Cas padded across the leather and looked down before looking up to him whining.

"Fuck" he murmured grabbing the scruff again and placing him on the floor. "Sam!"

Sam opened one eye and looked towards him before yawning and stretching his back as he trotted over and dropped out scrambling on the ground.

"Alright puppies, let's go" he said with a small smile at the sheer insanity of what was happening.

He hammered on the door till Bobby opened it in surprise.

"Where's Sam?"

Dean pointed down to the two of them sat by his feet.

"You have got to be joking" he murmured shocked.

"Sam?"

Sam barked in response causing Bobby to double take.

"The witch did a number on you?"

"Please tell me you can reverse this?"

Bobby shrugged and stood aside as the puppies ran in and Dean followed.

"I'm serious, Bobby, tell me there is something because I can't watch my brother and Cas be puppies, puppies!" he exclaimed.

"Better get reading" Bobby mumbled walking into the study.

"They get a hour though, at midnight"

Sam was pacing the room while Castiel sat in the middle of the room whimpering to himself.

"I have to get…dog stuff don't I?" Dean cried closing his eyes.

"Well yeah! What they going to live on?"

Dean looked towards them and fetched a bowl of water and filling it up.

"Here guys!" he cried placing it on the floor, Sam racing towards it eagerly while Cas watched with watery eyes and whimpered lying down.

Dean frowned knowing this was a huge deal for him and sighed.

"Cas, do you want to come with me?"

Castiel looked towards him with bright blue eyes curious before standing up and walking out the door.

"I take that as a yes" he said and pointed to Sam. "Be…good"

Sam stared at him and Dean laughed.

"Bitchface on a puppy, classic" he cried before walking out amused and to Castiel waiting on the porch. Dean looked down at him before sighing deeply and muttering under his breath before scooping him up into his arms. Castiel yelped startled and struggled in his arms.

"I'll drop you, Cas, then you'll hurt yourself" he cried and frustrated dropped him into the car. Castiel rolled onto the seat before whining loudly and scratching at the leather.

"No! Bad dog!" he said and blinked to what he said but was angry enough. "You do it again, I am throwing you out Cas, puppy or not"

Castiel whimpered before curling up into the seat and ignoring him.

"You are so human, well angel" he murmured starting her up and driving her to a supermarket. He glanced towards Castiel still curled up and ignoring him.

"You better get used to this for now, Cas, you are stuck until me and Bobby find the solution…I'm sorry you're like this but I am trying to help you" he murmured parking and rolling down the window. "Back in 5"

Dean locked the door and walked inside to get the essentials. Castiel looked to the door and picked himself up and totting towards it and whining a little as he realised he was all alone. He scratched at the door and sat back whimpering waiting till Dean came back.

Dean came back with food and other stuff which a nice old lady pointed out to him when he mentioned he had two new puppies. He threw it into the trunk before sliding in with a sigh.

"Well that reminds me why I hate shopping" he said closing his eyes and turning to Castiel who was sat staring at him. "Forgiven me now?"

Castiel didn't make a sound simply walked over and lay his head in his lap. Dean frowned confused but allowed it as he scratched his ear with a smirk.

"Wow, affectionate Cas?" he murmured more to himself as he removed his hand and started the car up.

Castiel didn't know why he did it, it seemed natural to do it and he could feel his dog instincts slowly starting to kick in ever so slightly. Cas watched as Dean let his hand drop into lap concentrating on the road, he sniffed and moved towards it before licking it gently curious. Dean looked down for a moment startled.

"Why are you licking me?"

Castiel was glad for once that he didn't have to answer but simply looked away.

"You were confusing as an angel and now a puppy? You are a puzzle wrapped in a bloody puzzle"

Castiel felt something rise inside him and barked before standing up and moving away from him and to the other side of the car. Dean's brow furrowed in confusion and felt a pang of loss that he didn't understand.

"Fine" Dean snapped and ignored him this time.

Castiel huffed and curled up wishing more than anything he could return to his normal form. This was too tiring.

**A/N: Oh my god :') I thought of this in work and just find it adorable, do me the biggest favour and review it? I will love you kind stranger forever. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was dozing on the couch watching an old programme he was half watching and half bored of. Sam was curled up in a small ball snoring gently while Castiel stayed in the corner sulking. He had been in a bad mood ever since the journey home and he had remained it in for hours, ignoring them all and refusing to eat.

Castiel sat up suddenly and whined looking to Dean.

"Let me guess, hungry?" he called to him as he sipped his beer.

Castiel padded over and sat at his feet looking up at him with big wide eyes.

"I have had years and years of the puppy dog eyes from Sam, I am immune, I told you before if you wanted food and you ignored me"

Castiel whimpered climbing up his leg and barking softly.

"Fine!" Dean muttered shaking him off and going to the kitchen to get him some meat, he placed it on the plate and sat it down. Cas nudged it with his nose gently and sat back confused.

"It's meat, you'll like it and it'll cure them hunger pains"

He huffed and bit down chewing it gently before devouring it. Dean raised an amused eyebrow before pushing the water towards him and going back into the study. He glanced towards Bobby still reading and researching anything and everything to reverse this curse, which reminded him as he looked towards the time.

"1 more hour till you are human for well, an hour" he cried to Castiel who simply looked at him.

"Wow, don't get too over excited"

Castiel simply looked down at his reflection in the water and studying it confused.

"Yeah, you are a Labrador puppy…cute" he murmured making Castiel look up to him.

Dean coughed uncomfortable and finishing off his beer and grabbing another, he opened the backdoor and walked to the car to sit on the bonnet and for a bit of peace of mind. He was confused and baffled by today's events, he never expected this to happen and had no idea how to sort it out. He needed to talk to Cas properly or he was never going to work this out, not on his own.

Dean shivered gently looking up at the night sky and swallowing down the beer when he heard the back door creak open and footsteps run towards him. He looked towards Castiel who ran to his feet simply staring up at him.

"Stalking me as a puppy now?"

He jumped up pawing at his leg hanging off.

"What?" he said when he whined, Dean sighed placing the bottle on the floor before scooping him up.

"What's with the sudden change of heart? You didn't want me holding you and now you want me too?" he said with a sigh when Cas sat on his lap staring up at him. Dean shook his head stroking the top of his head.

"This is so strange"

Castiel whined as if to say if it's strange to you, think about how it is for me.

"I know, angel gone doggy but still…" he murmured looking to his phone to see he had half an hour left.

"You have 15 minutes and I am letting you go, you are not changing on me" he said looking back up to the sky. Cas followed his eye line and looked up at the sky.

"You miss it?"

Castiel barked once in response.

"I really do need to change you lot back, the lack of conversation is quite depressing"

They sat in silence while Dean trailed his fingers into his fur sending shocks of pleasure running through Castiel. Dean looked to his watch before placing him onto the floor and he yelped in surprise.

"Go back inside, I have no idea how you will come back so go" he said nudging him with his foot as he fell to the floor before scrambling back up and running back inside.

Dean looked at the phone timing it just right when a flash of bright light happened and he blinked in surprise.

"Whoa" Dean whispered pocketing his phone and walking back inside.

~0~

Sam grunted and stretched as he looked down at his arms and legs.

"Well it's good to see your face" Dean cried in relief seeing Sam on the floor, Castiel stretching as he straightened out his clothes.

"Fully clothed as well, Marianna must be generous"

"Please tell me you have found something" Sam pleaded standing up.

"Nope, Bobby is looking as we speak" he said when Bobby came into the room.

"Good to see you boy and not as little puppy"

Sam grimaced and left them to it as he ran upstairs for the toilet.

Dean looked to Cas who looked over to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Strange, like fitting into new skin"

"How was it? I mean, being a puppy?" Dean said curiously as he sat down on the couch. Cas sat next to him with a shrug.

"Bizarre, its different being at a new level and everything is so heightened, my sense of smell and my eyesight is different, colours are different"

"I'll get you out of it, it won't be for long"

"I believe you"

Dean nodded before fidgeting nervously and wondering how to handle it.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean?" he said with a small frown.

"Like if something was troubling you or….secrets?" he said hinting.

"Dean, you are acting strange, has something happened?"

"No, no, forget I said anything" he murmured sitting back with a sigh. It was like trying to get sense out of a child.

"Food, I need food, seriously that dog food is disgusting" Sam said walking back in and yanking open the fridge.

"Can't exactly give you salad now can I health food boy" Dean said with a smirk as Sam turned to glare at him.

"You got us into this mess; you get us out of it!"

"He's right, Dean"

Dean looked to Cas in surprise and sighed.

"I know! Give me a few days and you'll be back to normal in no time but I'd do what you want to do now because in 45 minutes you turn into little puppies' again"

Sam rolled his eyes stuffing his mouth with food and going into the study to see Bobby.

"Are you not going to do anything?"

"I am doing what I want to do, sitting here" he said looking to him.

"Okay" Dean muttered looking away feeling nervous. He didn't know why he did maybe because he was petting him before and Cas was being affectionate before being pissed off, he didn't know.

45 minutes passed quickly much to Sam's horror as a burst of white light struck and a puppy was sat next to Dean. Castiel whined placing his head on his paws and lying down. Sam growled and moved upstairs.

"Yeah, bed time" Dean murmured with a yawn and looked to Castiel who ignored him. "Fine, see you in morning pup"

He went upstairs to his and Sam's room to see Sam curled up in his own bed, Dean kicked off his shoes and lay down with a tired sigh.

Downstairs, Bobby had also retired to bed leaving Castiel all alone in a dark living room. He looked around and whimpered feeling very alone. He hopped off the couch and padded upstairs to Dean's room. He edged the door open to see him dozing on the bed; he sniffed the air before trotting in and nudging the hand hanging off the bed.

Dean hummed at the coldness of his nose and opened one eye to see him nuzzling it gently.

"No, sleep time, go away Cas" he murmured rolling away from him. Castiel jumped up and whined softly.

"No, sleep there" he snapped turning around with a glare.

Castiel flinched and fell back onto the floor and curling up with a sad huff. Dean looked at the wall and felt a bang of guilt before turning over and looking down to him.

"Fine, one night" he whispered scooping him up and placing him at the end. "You stay there at the end, understand me?"

Castiel barked softly and curled up watching him.

Dean sighed before flipping onto his front and settling down for sleep. Castiel waited a long moment till he knew Dean was asleep before getting up and moving towards him. He looked down at his sleeping face before curling up on his side and into his warmth.

Dean was still half asleep when he felt him and opened one eye looking to him but allowed it as he scratched behind his ear and closed it again eventually dropping off into uneasy sleep.

~0~

"You turned Sam Winchester and the angel into dogs? I never thought you had it in you" Clara said to her youngest sister.

Marianna smirked and nodded.

"It isn't for me or my own pleasure, well Sam bit is, I couldn't resist but the angel is for good reason"

"What reason?"

"You know how I feel about unrequited love, it isn't fair and it hurts, I am being a witchy cupid"

Clara smirked at her and shrugged.

"Did it work last time?"

"Yes and no, but he didn't love her back enough, sad but true"

"So the angel is in love with someone who isn't in love with him?" she said confused.

"Yes and no" she murmured looking out the window.

"Marinna, you never cease to amaze me, it's a good job Lizzie and Harriet don't find out because they will go insane and kill them all"

"You can't tell! This will be the last time! Just let me work my magic" she said with a smirk.

"Fine, if it doesn't work, it's on your head and you will have the Winchesters after us"

"We'll get them before they get us"

Clara turned to look at her baby sister with a look.

"No, they'll get us…you know it" she whispered and opened the door walking out leaving Marianna alone with her thoughts. She closed her eyes taking her to the scene of the Winchesters fast asleep and sighed.

"Just give it time" she whispered and opened them knowing what to do next.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! Want to review this one as well? **


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sighed feeling bored and confined looking to Sam chewing on his toy finally in boredom and Castiel sat right in front of the TV watching in confusion, it reminded Dean of 101 Dalmatians.

He groaned sitting up from the couch and pulling the bag full of dog goodies out.

"Come here you two" he cried as they turned towards him and walked over.

He pulled out a red collar fastening it around Sam who barked in confusion.

"We're going out and I don't want people moaning or losing you so deal with it, come here Cas" he muttered fastening the blue one around his neck and stepping back nodding in approving.

"We are going for a walk" he cried as they followed him outside and he opened the backdoor, Sam hopping in easily while Castiel looked to Dean.

"Oh right" Dean muttered hauling him in as he rolled and sat down with a sigh, Sam butting him with his nose making him move up.

Dean got in driving them to an open park and letting them loose, Sam sniffed the air before barking and running off while Castiel stayed close to Dean.

"Go on, I am giving you freedom here, run, jump, play" he said with a smirk looking down to him as he looked over to Sam near the edge of trees and ignoring the children who were around squealing at him.

"They won't hurt you, there just kids"

Castiel huffed when Dean nudged him with his foot and he ran over to Sam. Dean sat down watching them from the bench with a sigh, this was hard and he wanted them back to normal.

"Cute puppies!" a woman said as she sat next to him looking to them.

"Oh…thanks" he mumbled as she smiled admiring them.

"So what they called?"

"Sam and Cas"

"Odd for puppies" she muttered with a tilt of her head.

"I like them"

She shrugged and sighed longingly.

"I have a border terrier my husband loves but I hate, I would love a Labrador, so obedient and loving, they are the kindest animals ever and love everyone"

"Wow" Dean mouthed to himself and shifted away. "Well go get one"

"No, he wouldn't allow it"

"Do you have kids?"

"Yes, Emily over there playing with your puppy" she said pointing to a scrawny looking kid with Sam and Castiel.

"Get one for her then if you want one so much"

She smiled and shrugged watching them before she frowned and pointed.

"Oh dear" she said and Dean looked to where she was pointing to the moment when Castiel and Sam were running back and didn't notice the massive muddy puddle and falling straight into it.

Dean would have laughed at how comical it was to see these two puppies both fall into it at the same time and stumble around but as they emerged drenched and covered in mud he groaned.

"Oh dear, I think it's bath time for them two when they get home"

"Get here now!" Dean shouted to them both as they came over, Sam not bad but Castiel absolutely covered in mud.

The woman grabbed her giggling daughter's hands and sighed sadly.

"Good luck!" she called to him and he nodded towards her before looking down to them both.

"Massive big puddle in the middle there and both of you didn't see it?" he shouted down to them.

Sam barked angrily in response while Castiel looked down not liking and used to being shouted at like this.

"Quiet down, Sam!" he cried who closed his jaw and stared up at him before huffing and walking back to the car.

"Come on, Cas" he muttered as he followed him with his head down.

Dean pulled out a spare newspaper from the front placing the papers in the back.

"You dirty my car, Sam and Cas, you are getting on your hands and knees come midnight and scrubbing it!" he yelled gingerly taking Cas and placing him in.

Dean started the car driving them back as Castiel whimpered gently while Sam nudged him with his nose that it would all be alright. He barked to him as Cas' ears pricked and he barked back in response.

"You two can talk to each other?" Dean said looking back in surprise.

Castiel barked once in response to him and barked again to Sam.

"Great" Dean murmured feeling more cut off than ever as he pushed his foot down and stared at the road. He pulled into the yard and parked her before stepping out and letting them out.

"Right, Cas, you are first and then you are next Sam" he called to them as they ran to the door.

Dean opened the door and let them in and going to the bag pulling out the dog shampoo.

"What in the world happened?" Bobby cried looking to the dirty puppies.

"Both fell into a puddle" he grumbled looking to Sam in the study radiating smugness.

"Come on, Cas!" he cried walking upstairs to the bathroom and he reluctantly followed him.

Dean shut the bathroom door looking towards the now puppy with a smirk.

"It'll be fine, water and soap Cas" he said picking him up and placing him in the tub. He took the shower faucet and switching it on turning it so it was warm. Cas flinched back from the water and whined looking up to him.

"No way, this is happening whether you like it or not, come here" he said grabbing his collar and dragging him closer and drenching him with the faucet. Castiel whimpered struggling away from him.

"Cas, if I don't get this off you'll be muddy for ever and get infected with all sorts of crap" he said soothing him as he looked into his wet eyes. "It's fine, 10 minutes top"

Castiel huffed and allowed it as he sat still and let him wash the dirt away before putting it down and squeezing the shampoo into his hand and rubbing it all over Castiel who wagged his tail enjoying it.

"See! You are so dramatic"

Castiel barked in response as Dean chuckled washing the soap away. He ran his fingers through his fur and rinsed over his face when he snorted and shook his head looking up at him, Dean smiled slightly in response not being able to resist in thinking he was actually adorable like this.

"Okay, all done" he said putting it down and jumping when Castiel shook and sprayed water all over him.

Dean shook his head looking down at his wet t-shirt and picked him up and wrapping him in the towel as he dried him off.

"Beautiful! All clean and nice now" he murmured stroking behind his ear as Cas' eyes sparkled in delight and he licked his hand.

Dean stood up and opened the door. "Sam!"

Castiel sat back watching Dean when Sam came in and looked in uneasy as Dean scooped him up and placed him into the tub.

"Don't you dare whinge about this, Sam, I have already had a temper tantrum from him and this is your own fault" he said spraying him with the water.

Cas watched amused in his own way when Dean got drenched by an hyperactive Sam.

"You bite me one time Sam and I swear I will keep you like this and you know I will, one more time and you are a puppy for life" he warned spraying the water in his face as he fell back and scrambled in the bath in a heap.

"Alright, all done" Dean murmured taking him out and drying him off.

Sam shook his head looking up to his brother and longing to be human again, he hated this more than anything but was slowly starting to deal with it.

"Okay, all clean and all done, don't do this again!" he cried leaving them and going into the bedroom.

Sam ran back downstairs while Castiel walked slowly to the bedroom and poked his head in to see Dean getting dressed and watched him.

Dean stopped feeling eyes on him and spun around to see Cas watching him.

"What are you doing?"

Castiel scrambled back shocked at being caught and fell to the floor with a huff. Dean opened the door and looked down at the floor to see him avoiding his eye contact.

"Who knew, Cas" he murmured and shook his head pulling on his t-shirt and nodding at him to come in. Castiel followed him in and went to his feet when he sat on the bed feeling exhausted.

"You lot are exhausting me and all I did was give you a bath! Next time don't follow Sam and fall into puddles yeah?" he said falling back closing his eyes. He felt paws on his knee and him nudge his knee with his nose. Dean pulled him up so he was lying next to him and looked towards him.

"How is life, pup?"

He blinked and moved closer staring into his eyes.

"I am sure we have had this conversation, personal space?"

Castiel moved back but remained staring at him.

"Quit staring at me, you getting your freak on as a puppy as well?"

Dean could see the conflict in his eyes as he looked away from him and then moved to lay his head on his chest. Dean realised it was over his heart and blinked in surprise but let it slide as he closed his eyes and breathed evenly. He could feel himself drifting off when he felt him whine and brush his nose over his cheek.

"What?" he mumbled opening his eye and he realised he must be hungry. "Hungry?"

Cas yelped getting up and jumping off the bed getting more confidence.

Dean followed him out and downstairs to see Bobby and Sam who was feeding Sam bits of chicken.

"Chicken?"

"He got hungry" Bobby grumbled when Sam snatched the bone and nibbled away at it.

"Remember you are a human" he said and then realised that's what humans do when Sam tilted his head at him like he was stupid before eating again.

"What do you want?" he said when Castiel walked over to the fridge and he pulled it open to get his meat and placed it on the floor.

"Alright" he murmured and returned upstairs yawning loudly as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Cas finished eating and looked to the stairs and to Bobby and Sam who were eating still before darting off and back up the stairs to Dean.

Dean glanced over as he walked in and sighed.

"I thought I told you one night and one night only, Cas"

He sat down near the door brooding when Dean sighed and propped himself up.

"I don't know what you are doing to me lately, come on then mr needy"

Castiel yelped and wandered over to him and was placed next to him.

"Why all of the sudden do you need company?" Dean said curiously when he pushed at his fingers to stroke him. Dean sighed again not receiving an answer and ran his hand down the length of his back before leaving him and going to sleep.

~0~

Midnight hit when Sam found himself returned to his form and he sighed looking to Bobby who shrugged at him.

"I can't keep doing this"

"I've already tried 5 spells boy and nothing; this witch doesn't want you changing back no time soon"

"What has Dean told you?"

"That he has to discover a secret?"

"A secret?" Sam mused and looked away with a frown. "What secret?"

"He wouldn't tell me, got distracted"

Sam hummed and walked upstairs to look into his room to see Dean asleep with Cas next to him sat up watching him sleep. He blinked and wondered for a moment knowing full well what it could be. He crept away and back downstairs not daring to breathe until he returned.

"I think it might be to do with Cas"

"Cas? Why would it be about him?"

"I don't know, a feeling, and if Dean needs to work out a "secret" I think we both know what it is and what he is blind too"

Bobby sat back considering as he looked up to Sam and nodded once.

"It may break it, but this is Dean we are talking about here, Sam, this won't be an easy one and if we tell him then he'll throw it back in our face like everyone else who has mentioned it"

Sam sat down on the end of the couch considering as he thought hard and threw up his hands.

"Then we help him along, if this is the so called "secret" then we break it or if it's not, at least we can finally do something about this tension between them"

"Dean won't do this"

"Oh he we will" Sam murmured looking up at the ceiling. "I'll make sure of it"

Bobby sighed pouring himself a drink and passing it to Sam and pouring another for him hoping this would work.

**Thank you for the reviews! Please review this and make me even happier?**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam decided he was going to be mischievous from now on as he crept up on Castiel and jumped him. Castiel yelped and growled as he spun on him and tackled him to the floor.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Dean shouted grabbing their collars and tugging them away from each other. Sam bit him playfully and he gasped shoving him away.

"Sam outside now!" he cried tugging him out and out the door feeling powerful as he shut the door and he barked angrily.

Castiel whimpered hiding under his legs as Dean scooped him up and looked at him.

"Don't act all innocent Cas, you jumped him as well" he said but scratched behind his ear anyway.

Sam scratched at the door whining to be let in when Dean threw open the door and let him in.

"Don't jump him! Stop being bad!" Dean ordered as Sam barked at him and stalked off to Bobby who was waiting for him. Sam hopped up telling him with his eyes that it was part of the plan. Bobby nodded watching Dean scoop him under.

"Need more supplies, going out" he called to them and walked out with Castiel in his arms. "Want to come with?"

Castiel looked up and barked softly in reply.

"Okay" he murmured with a small smile placing him in the front and starting up the car. He drove them to the local supermarket with Cas' head in his lap all over again until he got and pulled something out.

"A lead"

Castiel simply looked at him and whined moving away from him.

"I know! It's against everything and a little kinky" Dean murmured with a tilt of his head before shaking it and regaining his train of thought. "Forget I said that and it's a lead so I can take you in with me, do you want to be left in the car? You are so needy lately I assumed"

Castiel yelped and jumped towards him nudging at the lead.

"See, needy" he mumbled fastening it to him and looking down. "This will be just once and will never be spoke of again, yes?"

Cas nudged his hand and licked it softly.

Dean frowned watching him before stepping out and taking him with him as he ignored the no dog rule and grabbed a trolley. The security guard eyed him and frowned at Cas.

"Fine" he muttered placing him in the trolley. "Picky bastard"

Castiel sat in the trolley alarmed as it moved and looked towards him.

"It's a trolley and it moves" Dean said shaking his head.

Castiel watched the people pass them coo and aww at him while they reached out to stroke him and he reacted as he wagged his tail. Dean forced a tight smile at them but couldn't stop the burn of jealously as a curious Castiel allowed them to stroke him. He moved away from them and gritted his teeth as he placed items in.

Cas whined looking and moving up the trolley with his little head tilted in confusion.

"Go back to the front" he murmured shoving him forward.

Cas' eyes sparkled wet and he looked away with a huff wondering why he was treating him all cold and before he treated him all nice. He sighed leaning forward and watching as they turned around corners.

Dean didn't speak to him after that until they paid and he took him outside.

"Stay there" he ordered placing him on the floor and placed shopping in the trunk with a sigh slamming the lid down and looked down to the ground to pick him up seeing he was gone.

"Cas?" he said alarmed looking around the car park and to the side of the car. "Cas?"

Dean started pacing around the car park and spun in a circle looking for the golden shine of his fur feeling the panic setting in when he realised he was missing, he was an angel stuck in the form of a little puppy who had no idea how to defend himself or take care of himself.

"Cas! You stupid son of a bitch, where are you?" he shouted ducking down and looking underneath the cars. He heard a bark coming from behind him and Cas run towards him, Dean scooped him up.

He held his trembling form close to him and closed his eyes in relief.

"Dude, what the hell?" he cried holding him out in front of him angrily.

He whimpered and shifted in his hands, Dean placing him in his crook and attempting to control his anger.

"You do that to me again and I swear to god I'll leave you" he growled taking him back and dropping him in the back seat and slamming the door behind him.

Castiel sat up looking towards him at the front unable to tell him he only ran off for a moment and couldn't take it when Dean was angry with him like this, he couldn't sort it out. He dropped down and jumped up whining softly.

"No, stay there" Dean snapped starting the car.

He dropped down hiding underneath the seat longing it to be midnight so he could apologise for scaring him like this but it made him wonder, why would he be scared like that?

~0~

Dean dragged him in and left him to it.

"What happened?" Bobby frowned when Castiel followed him in with his head down.

"He ran off and scared the crap out of me!" he said glaring towards him grabbing a beer and going out the backdoor.

Castiel sat down on the floor whimpering gently.

Bobby looked to Sam who barked and jumped down and out the back door to follow him.

"What do you want?" he muttered swigging back his beer as Sam perched down considering and then gave his puppy bitch face.

"You think I am being hard on him?"

Sam barked once in response.

"He ran off! If he runs off and I leave him behind, he'll be lost and…" he said and trailed off.

Sam huffed a sigh and pawed at the ground considering.

"He worries me when he's like this, I know I shouldn't but when he's like this, he's vulnerable, not powerful and strong" he murmured as Sam could feel delight bubbling inside him; this could be easier than he imagined.

"Go back inside Sam" he mumbled closing his eyes.

Sam knew his time was up and left him to it barking to Castiel to go and join him who agreed.

Castiel walked outside looking up to the pink and orange sky he used to watch in the mountains, he loved the sunset. He ran over and hesitated looking at him staring in the distance drinking his beer.

"What do you want? You both won't leave me alone" he muttered bitterly.

Cas walked over slowly and jumped up simply staring at him. Dean rolled his eyes stroking around his head and pulled him onto his lap.

"I can't stay mad at you like when you are this, at all. I think I'll wait till midnight"

Cas jumped up on to his chest making Dean lean back in surprise.

"Calm down" he murmured with a smile he couldn't force away when Cas' eyes sparkled and he sat back down curling up and leaning into his warmth.

It was sometime later when he was on his forth beer and Castiel was inside he sensed movement behind him. He jumped up alert reaching for his gun when seen Marianna approach.

"You!"

"This isn't real"

Dean blinked and looked around confused.

"I'm dreaming?"

"I made you pass out; you are passed out on the hood of your car"

Dean stared at her in surprise sitting back down when she sat down next to him.

"How the hell can you do this? Appear in dreams…I thought only angels could do that"

"Why has he appeared in your dreams?"

"All the time, guy never leaves me alone"

"Oh really?" she murmured flicking back her hair and he caught a gleam in her eye.

"What?"

"I am guessing you haven't got it yet?"

"Fancy giving me a hint?" he suggested as she groaned and threw her hands up.

"You are so blind! I mean, do you already know it secretly but push it away?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Castiel is keeping something from you, something big, something he doesn't quite understand himself because he's an angel…he shows it in the best way he can but it's odd, Dean, really…" she said baffled when he sighed moving away from her.

"You need to work this out Dean or they'll stay like that forever…or maybe I'll change Sam back, yeah I might do"

"Not Cas?"

"No, he's doing well as a little puppy, I have been watching Dean and watching carefully and he shows it so well"

"Shows what?"

Marianna shook her head and slapped a hand over her eyes.

"Think about it really hard Dean, think about your own feelings, the new ones coming out" she cried and clicked her fingers.

~0~

"Dean?" he heard someone say and gentle pressure on his forehead. His eyes flickered open to see the now human Castiel and Sam looking down at him.

"What?" he murmured sitting up confused.

"You've been passed out for nearly an hour; we've been human for 15 minutes now"

"Really?" he said looking to Castiel who nodded looking over him in concern.

"It was Marianna…Sam; I don't think she claims to be who she says she is"

"What?"

"She can make me pass out, come into my dreams, everything! I think she is lying about who she really is" he murmured stomach filling with dread looking to Sam and Castiel who reflected his confusion and concern. What was she hiding?

**Again, thank you for the reviews! I quite like this story please review again! **


	5. Chapter 5

Flickering his eyes open he turned over to feel fur up his nose and cover his face.

"Fuck, Cas" he muttered moving back to see two big wide eyes look at him sleepily.

"I tell you to sleep down at the bottom and the next thing I wake up to is you asleep on my pillow"

Castiel yawned and stretched out his back before curing back up near him again. Dean sighed but allowed him as he felt him gently breathe near his ear. He ran his fingers through his fur curious before swallowing and moving away from him.

Marianna's words were flying through his head over and over again. He still didn't quite understand and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know.

Sam who was awake now lifted his head to look over and watch them, he yelped loudly and jumped down off the bed to Dean's and looking out the window. He focused seeing a blur move in the yard and disappear. He sniffed and huffed dropping down and walking to Dean nudging him.

"No, go away" he mumbled swatting him away.

Sam pawed at his cheek until he was shoved away.

"Fine, see how you like this" Sam thought jumping over his legs and heading for Castiel as he nudged and growled at him. Castiel looked up sleepy and focused on him as he barked at what he had seen. He climbed over Dean who moaned under his breath about them disturbing him. He rose up and looked out the window curiously before dropping down and barking once and following Sam as they ran out.

Sam went to the back door to see it was ajar and ran through it closely followed by Castiel as they ran out and skidded to a halt.

"Hey puppies!" Marianna called when Sam growled and crouched down ready to attack.

"Now, now, Sam, I wasn't going to hurt you…I was just watching" she said looking to Castiel who hovered back looking back to the house.

"Worried about Dean? He won't care about little old me… I'm going" she said and spun on her heel walking away.

Sam turned to Cas who whined softly, Sam barked and ran after her while Castiel felt fear enter him as he looked up to the house. He knew he couldn't leave Sam to chase after her so swallowed his gut instinct and ran after him.

~0~

Dean finally woke up and groaned stretching out his kinks as he looked down to the cold spot where Castiel was and to Sam's bed.

"Sam? Cas?" he called throwing his legs over and looking around the room before going downstairs to see Bobby sipping coffee.

"You seen Sam and Cas?"

"Outside, the door is open…I thought it was you" he muttered.

Dean swallowed opening the door and stepping out into the yard to be greeted by silence, no scampering of paws, no barking, nothing. He looked around the yard the back and into the trees.

"Sam! Cas!" he shouted standing still and waiting for the barking but got nothing. "Shit!"

Dean ran towards the front and looked around the yard of cars.

"Stop messing around! Sam!" he shouted feeling the fear seep into his bones. "Come on, don't do this…Cas!"

He stood covering his mouth and finally realised they were missing.

"You stupid dogs!" he cried and moved back inside. "They're gone"

"What?" Bobby said shocked.

"They're gone! They aren't outside or inside which means they've bloody ran off!" he said kicking the table leg and sitting down breathing hard.

"But where would they go?"

"No idea, but I need to find them" he murmured grabbing his keys and starting the car. He sped all the way to the park knowing it would be one place they might go. He hunted down the park looking at the different dogs, different people but no puppies.

He stopped when he seen a familiar face amongst them all.

"You!" he cried not remembering her name as the woman turned startled.

"Oh the guy with the puppies" she said amazed.

"Yeah! You saw them?"

"Excuse me?"

"My puppies, they're missing, please tell me you've seen them" he muttered and felt his heart drop when she shook her head. She looked down to her daughter who simply stared.

"I'm sure they'll come back, maybe they ran away, but they'll always return to you" she said and he frowned.

"What's your name?"

"Eliza" she said simply holding her daughters hand tighter.

"Right…well thanks" he said packing up as the woman eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"You are dead when you get home" Dean muttered to himself about Sam and Cas. He started the car driving around and searching as he stopped and called their names.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" he said resting his head in his hands as he sat in the car. "Where are you two!"

He drove back to the yard praying deep down that they were back home but when Bobby stood on the porch and shook his head to Dean's expectant face he closed his eyes in horror.

"I mean what the hell? Sam I get, he's being rebellious because he can and is pissed but Cas? He wouldn't do this!" he cried sitting down at the kitchen table and pouring himself a drink.

"Bit early" Bobby murmured making Dean look up at him baffled.

"I think it's allowed when the two people in your care have run away! Don't you think?" he cried downing it and pouring himself another.

"They'll be back Dean! Sam will return along with Cas, it must be for good reason and frankly they can't speak boy, how could they tell you?"

"No, they don't tell me, just don't leave!" he hissed taking the bottle outside and sitting down looking at the mid-morning sun.

He drank it back not caring it was so early and feeling the panic set in, if they weren't back, what would he do? He closed his eyes rubbing his forehead feeling sick, where could they possibly be?

~0~

Dean was dozing on the couch still feeling the alcohol in his system when he heard a tap on the window and jumped up to see Marianna wave to him.

"Bitch" he muttered wrenching open the door and seeing her standing in the yard.

"Been panicky, Dean? Feeling that fear about them?"

"You took them! Where are they?" he shouted feeling the urge to punch and hit out but remained cool.

"Calm down" she muttered looking to the back when a yelp and a bark stirred and Sam ran towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?" he said looking down to him as Sam attempted to reflect his guilt.

"They followed me but I outrun them, they got lost, well Cas did"

Dean looked around and looked to her stunned.

"Where's Cas?"

Marianna bit her lip and shrugged.

"What!" he said when she stepped back with a swallow.

"I found Sam! But Castiel wasn't there and well…" she said looking down to Sam who whined looking up to him.

Dean crouched down next to Sam who jumped up on his knee.

"Where is he? What happened?" he whispered seeing the fear and guilt in Sam's eyes.

Dean stood up suddenly startling Sam and turned towards her.

"You did this, you bitch! You find him you understand me?"

"You lost him" she said folding her arms.

Dean didn't care as he strode over grabbing her collar breathing hard. Marianna swallowed leaning back from his anger.

"Because they followed _you,_he is missing because of _you__" _he said spitting the word and she nodded slowly.

"If anything has happened to him, I'll kill you"

"Wow, Dean, never knew you cared so much….are you finally thinking about them new feelings?" she whispered with a cold smirk.

"He's my friend" he whispered.

"Oh yes, he is your friend, he'd do anything and everything for you…but are you a friend for him?"

Dean narrowed his eyes when she shoved him away and stalked off.

"I'll find him, since you are useless"

Dean looked down to Sam who wouldn't look at him.

"You lost him?" he said when Sam looked up and barked once.

"Son of a bitch" he murmured running a hand through his hair and the guilt in the pit of his stomach churning away. He knew he couldn't live with himself if something happened to him as he walked inside, Sam following in tow.

~0~

Castiel trembled with the cold hiding underneath the tree as he hid from the owls flying above. He was cold, alone and lost in woods he had found. When hunting Marianna down with Sam he had stumbled and tripped hurting his paw, Sam didn't notice as he ran off leaving him behind.

Castiel stumbled around barking for him when he got no response, he gave up. He had no idea where he was and he was scared. He entered a forest and hid underneath a tree licking his sore paw whimpering. He regretted leaving now and knew Dean would be worried like last time and longed to go back home.

He trembled with the cold and hunger wondering when it could be midnight and he could return home but for now all he could do was pray, he wanted Dean.

**Thank you for the reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

"What time is it?" Dean murmured softly.

"8 now" Bobby replied glancing at the clock.

Dean closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before opening them and looking out the window to the darkening sky.

"Marianna has been gone hours and no sign of him" he muttered banging his fist against the wall hard. Bobby flickered a glance to Sam who whined uneasily and pressed two paws over his eyes.

"The witch will find him"

"If it is a witch"

"This again?" Bobby said with a sigh sitting down at his desk.

"How can a simple witch make me pass out, enter my dream and do all the stuff she can? I don't think she's saying what she really is"

"Maybe she is a very powerful witch? I know what you are hinting at, Dean, she aint no angel"

"Well we weren't able to tell when Gabriel was one"

"Yes but Cas did, if Marianna was angel wouldn't he be able to tell?"

Dean rolled his eyes looking out the window.

"There is something up with her! I mean, I guess why she did the whole puppy thing for a freakin lesson but…I thought she would have changed them back by now"

"The secret?" Bobby said when Dean shrugged.

He refused to answer and simply stared outside waiting. Sam whined coming over to him and nudged his leg.

"I know you are sorry" he mumbled looking down to him. "It's alright, I know you Sammy and even stuck as a little puppy you want to save the world or chase after demented witches trying to save yourself"

Sam snorted almost human like and looked up to Dean who smirked looking down.

"I'll be fine, like always" he murmured moving away grabbing a beer and retreating upstairs. Sam sat back on the floor wagging his tail gently while Bobby poured himself a whiskey.

"Reckon we are any closer to him breaking it?"

Sam rolled an eye looking to the stairs before dropping to the floor knowing if Castiel didn't return then he would be stuck like forever if Marianna had her way or until she turned him back.

~0~

Marianna stood outside the forest staring into the deep dark entrance of it and sighed. The wind was bitter and cold around her and everything was telling her to turn back around, forget about him, tell Dean she tried but everything else was screaming at her to just try.

Wrapping her coat around her she trudged forward using her eyes to see her away.

"Castiel?" she called loudly looking around for any sign of movement. "Come on angel, bark or make a sound"

Cas who was still huddled underneath a tree heard his name being called in the distance. His ears pricked and he looked around startled. Dean?

He hobbled up wincing inwardly at the pain in his paw and started to walk forward finding the strength to bark.

"This is hopeless" she murmured to herself when she turned in a circle looking for anything but found nothing in the darkness. She was about to turn away and give up when she heard a small timid bark.

"Castiel?" she called into the dark walking forward till she seen a pair of bright blue eyes glowing in the dark. She gasped bending down and picking him up, she caught his paw and he whimpered.

"Oh, you hurt it?" she said gingerly holding it as he stared at her. "Well, Dean can sort that out; he's been a worried ass"

Cas sat in her arms as they walked out wondering what his exact reaction would be to him when they returned.

~0~

Bobby was stirring his dinner when the door banged open, Sam who chewing on his secret favourite toy jumped up growling and sped to the door.

"Calm down! You couldn't hurt a fly like this Sammy boy" Marianna said strolling in with Cas in her arms. Sam spotted him and jumped up on her barking loudly.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted staring at her as she smirked at him.

Dean ran down and halted when he seen her and Castiel in her arms.

"Look at this, a girl…well a witch saves your beloved" she said when he came over to her. "He's hurt his paw, be gentle"

"Shut up" he said taking her off him and looking down as he stared up at him with relief in his eyes.

"Is that the thanks I get? The pure cheek of it but not even Dean Winchester can say thank you, can you?" she said when he flipped her off moving away with him in his arms.

"If you are even a witch in the first place" Dean cried as she turned to him confused.

"I'm a witch. Do you want me to prove it? I turned them into puppies; I can easily turn you into something worse, a toad maybe? A rat?" she said stretching out her fingers.

"Try it" he hissed towards her.

Marianna giggled and tossed her waves behind her shoulder. "Now where would the fun be in that? I know what I am, you don't have to believe me, anyway he's back now and you are fucking welcome darling"

The door slammed behind her as she stormed out.

Dean grimaced before turning his attention to Castiel; his eyes were big and wide as he stared at him.

"You are a stupid son of a bitch" he whispered stroking through his fur.

Sam ran over jumping up onto Dean's leg, Dean picked him up and placed him on the table next to him.

"Never ever follow him again" Dean said poking Sam in the chest when he squirmed and barked. Castiel whined licking his hand gently causing Sam to take his cue hopping off the table and running to Bobby.

"Bobby, any bandages for his paw?" he said inspecting it gently.

"Sure" he said pulling a box out and handing them over.

Cas watched him intrigued when he wrapped it up carefully and stroked a thumb over it.

"Better?" he questioned as he brought him closer stroking behind his ears causing him to shudder and nuzzle against his hand.

Bobby flashed a look to Sam who barked softly and pawed at the ground.

Dean picked him up and threw a glance to Bobby and Sam who attempted to look innocent as he passed by walking upstairs. He took him into his room placing him on the pillow.

"Rest, okay? No moving, jumping around, nothing" he said pointing a warning finger at him.

Castiel blinked and rest his head on the pillow but barked in protest when he went to leave.

"What? Want me to stay?" he said with a frown.

Cas barked once for yes and watched him flop down next to him.

"You should sleep" Dean muttered looking up at the ceiling.

Castiel noticed he wouldn't look at him properly so leaned his head on his shoulder watching him.

"You scared me" Dean murmured after a long moment looking towards him. "If that witch hadn't found you, Cas, you would still be stuck wherever you where"

Cas whined softly in apology when Dean looked away from him again.

He felt the guilt set in and he moved up till he was on top of his chest. Dean lifted his head to glance down at him.

"My chest comfy?" he said confused.

Cas snuffled curling up and resting his paw as he closed his eyes. Dean allowed it as he lie back on the pillow closing his eye. He couldn't deny he was relieved he was okay; he knew it was daft to be worried about him but he couldn't help it and he needed him safe. He opened one eye to look at him sleeping gently on top of him, it felt odd and unexpected from him. He would have never ever done this if he was human, he was more remote.

Starting to feel uncomfortable and achy he shifted and very gently moved him onto the bed. He quietly crept out and walked downstairs to see Bobby feeding Sam.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope" he said grabbing a drink.

Bobby frowned at him knowing something was wrong but deciding not to press at it, Sam cocked his head at him and he shrugged looking to the time, 2 more hours.

"We need to turn them back"

"I thought we were doing this originally?"

Dean rolled his eyes cracking open the can and drinking it quickly. He looked up when he heard a thump coming down the stairs and turned to see Castiel coming towards him.

"What part of don't do anything do you not understand?" Dean shouted picking him up and holding him out in front of him. "Why do you never listen to me? I am trying to help you here, Cas"

He placed him on his shoulder like a baby before taking him back upstairs.

Bobby shook his head and looked to Sam.

"Is your brother completely daft? Sam, tell him at midnight would you before I do" he cried slamming his glass down. Sam barked loudly in response huffing in frustration.

~0~

Dean placed him on the bed frowning deeply. "Yes, you can heal yourself when you turn back but who knows what will happen when you become a puppy again!"

Cas huffed annoyed at being shouted at again, he was beginning to get bored of it, he sat up and turned his back on him.

Dean rolled his eyes lying down next to him.

"I'm sorry" he murmured and rolled onto his side wondering what was wrong with him. Castiel opened one eye at him to be greeted by the back of his head and yawned loudly before spinning around and curling next to the back of his head. Dean refused to turn back around until he glanced at the clock to see it was 5 minutes to 12. He felt a snuffle against his hair as he woke up and closed his eyes feeling a skip in his heart.

He closed his eyes at the burst of white light feeling the warmth and hesitation behind him as he turned around.

"I'm so sorry" Cas murmured eyes downcast.

"Okay" he muttered looking up to him. "It's weird seeing you like this"

"I'm sorry I am so…needy" he said saying the unfamiliar word.

"It's not your fault, how's your hand?"

"It's okay, I think it's when I am a dog" he muttered looking down at his hands.

Dean nodded pulling his hand up and checking for himself when he looked up to catch his eye. He could feel the intensity of his gaze match his own and swallowed hard. Dean realised how close they actually were and instinct was telling him to back up and run but something was holding him as he felt himself move closer to him.

Cas' breath hitched and he looked down at his mouth then to his eyes.

"Dean?" he breathed.

Dean moved till their lips were inches apart when Sam banged open the door.

"Dean, do you want…_oh__" _he said and stopped when Dean moved away from Cas shocked and jumped up.

"Move" Dean muttered shoving past him and down the stairs.

Sam eyes bulged in horror as Castiel sat up and looked towards him.

"Oh please tell me I didn't just interrupt a moment!" he pleaded when Castiel looked down confirming it. Sam closed his eyes slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Crap!" he cried walking back out. "Back to square 1"

Dean burst out into the fresh air breathing hard and deeply.

"What the hell?" he muttered closing his eyes at what had nearly just happened.

Marianna watched from the trees as usual with a small smile, she always liked when a plan came together.

**Thank you for reviews! Please review this one? You will make my Sunday night 3**


	7. Chapter 7

"I ruined the moment" Sam whispered urgently to Bobby.

"You did what!" he said astounded as Sam closed his eyes in horror.

"I went to ask him if he wanted food, I walked in and they were a moment from kissing…I came in at the wrong moment"

Bobby rolled his eyes looking to Dean outside pacing the yard in what looked like a panic.

"He's probably thankful at the moment" Bobby murmured watching him.

"Well yeah, he's just nearly kissed him; wouldn't you be a little freaked?"

Bobby nodded and nudged him. "Go talk to him"

Sam agreed knowing it would be his only chance and seen he had 45 minutes left.

"Dean"

Dean spun around and looked to his brother startled.

"Oh it's you" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Dean…" he started but was halted when Dean shook his head.

"Please don't say anything, Sam" he murmured.

"There's nothing wrong with it"

"Nothing wrong with it? I nearly kissed him!" Dean exclaimed in horror.

"So?"

Dean blinked in horror at his words.

"You think what I nearly did is right? Has something gone wrong with that head?"

"You know what it is now, don't you?"

"No" Dean muttered stubbornly looking away from him.

"What? Dean you went to kiss him…you're my brother and I am going to judge you or anything like that because I see things a lot better than you.

"I told you to not say anything! It was wrong, leave it at that" Dean cried walking away from him and to his car, he got in and drove off leaving them all behind.

Sam rolled his eyes and went back inside to go see Castiel. Castiel was stood at the window looking to where Dean had gone.

"You heard?" Sam said closing his eyes.

"Yes, it's not of import"

"Yeah it is Cas, he needs to work out you like him and you do, don't you?"

"I do not know" he murmured.

"Just let it happen, he works it out for himself then we are free from this bloody curse"

"I can't, Sam"

"Why?"

"Because you heard Dean, Sam, he didn't want it to happen and it was…heat of the moment" he said looking to him.

Sam sighed shaking his head and covered his mouth.

"Dean doesn't understand but it's there for both of you! Let him deal with it and make a move"

"Make a move?" he said looking towards him.

"You'll get it, just…don't let it slide while it's there" Sam said before leaving him to it and sitting on the stairs.

Bobby walked by and looked up to him. "Any progress?"

"Dean freaked out and left, Cas is…Cas" he muttered running a hand through his hair. "I am getting used to being a puppy but limited conversation and the inability to say something when you really want to is hard"

"Dean denying anything is there then?"

"Of course" Sam muttered.

Bobby grumbled under his breath and moved away from him with a deep sigh.

~0~

Dean sat in the car staring out the window feeling like a complete dick. He made the move, he wanted it and it was wrong. He looked down at his watch to see it strike 1am and knew they would be puppies again now.

Dean felt slightly better but knew he would return to him and didn't know how to be around him. He started her up and drove back to the yard to see a puppy sat at the front. He squinted to see it was Sam waiting for him.

"I was going to come back" he called to him as he strolled up and Sam stood up looking at him with a huff.

"Back off, Sam"

Dean walked in ignoring Bobby and walked upstairs to hover outside the bedroom. He pushed open the door to see Castiel curled up at the end asleep.

Dean sat down on the end of the bed with a long sigh, he looked towards him and shook his head. Creeping over, Dean scooped him up into his arms being careful not to wake him and took him downstairs to the couch.

He placed him down and stepped back leaving him alone and went upstairs. Cas blinked awake and looked around startled to his new surroundings, he noticed Dean walking back upstairs and felt rejected. He curled up with a whimper noticing Sam on the table watching him. Sam jumped off the table and ran towards him hopping up onto the couch; he hesitated before curling up next to him for comfort.

Castiel looked at him and rest his head on top of Sam's in thanks.

Bobby watched from the study and smiled to himself pouring himself another drink, why could Sam do it but not Dean?

Dean rolled back over and went back downstairs to get a beer from the fridge when Bobby slid next to him.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean?"

"Getting a beer?" Dean said snapping it open.

"Look at this" Bobby said tugging Dean and pointing to the couch.

Dean swallowed hard as he seen Sam and Castiel curled up together.

"You take him downstairs and leave him here so Sam has to take care of your mess!"

"I know" Dean murmured as he took off, Sam watching him leave and growled in frustration.

Dean lie down on the bed feeling sick and turned over cursing himself and Cas. He soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sam left Castiel around 3pm and went to his own bed so he was all alone downstairs. He knew Dean was rejecting him right now but when you are scared, alone and in need of company then you try it. He crept upstairs and hovered outside the semi closed door before peaking inside and seeing Dean's back.

Dean couldn't sleep at all, he was trying his very best but he couldn't do it. He heard a little snuffle near the door and closed his eyes knowing he was outside and lonely. Castiel tiptoed in before jumping up on the side of the bed. Dean closed his eyes and continued to ignore him. Cas knew he was awake and whimpered feeling the rejection blow inside him and waited a moment before dropping down and walking back out.

Dean looked around to see him gone and covered his eyes feeling awful, he knew he needed him but he couldn't do it, not yet. Castiel curled up outside the door and licked his still sore paw feeling hurt and angry, he didn't deserve it.

~0~

Dean pushed himself out of bed the next morning to see Sam glaring at him before dropping down and walking out. He rubbed his lips together before gritting his teeth and going downstairs. He watched as Sam darted towards his toy and Bobby walk around on the phone before looking around for Castiel when he spotted him outside curled up.

He stepped outside looking up at the red sky and sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

Cas huffed moving away from him and looking away towards the trees.

"I know I'm being a dick towards you but…" he trailed off and shook his head choosing to remain silent instead. The silence stretched between them before Castiel sat up and looked towards him, Dean glanced at him as hobbled over and laid his paw on his thigh.

Dean took it gently as he unwound the bandage and inspected it and apologising when he took it to hard and he whimpered.

"Sorry" he murmured scratching behind his favourite spot. "Need a new one?"

Castiel barked once and let him go as Dean stood up and went inside collecting one and avoiding Bobby's questioning gaze.

He went back and took it gently wounding it back up.

"Can we forget about it?" Dean said suddenly when Castiel stood up and looked at him. He turned his back on him and lies down ignoring him.

"Cas, come on I said I was sorry and I never do that, you know me" he said grabbing his collar and pulling him onto his lap. "I didn't mean it…any of it"

Castiel looked up at him hurt and nipped his hand.

Dean hissed but allowed it as he stroked his fur and looked into his hurt and angry eyes as usual. Cas attempted to wiggle out of his grip but Dean kept a firm grip on him.

"Am I at least a little forgiven?"

Castiel looked down ignoring him when Dean threw up his hands.

"Fine, screw you, I tried" he said putting him down and getting up.

Castiel barked angrily and ran in front of him in protest making Dean back up.

"What do you want from me?" Dean shouted when Castiel huffed and growled frustrated at not being able to tell him. Castiel gave up and ran away into the yard.

"Cas…Cas!" Dean shouted after him and followed as he sped into the yard.

Castiel looked around before diving under a car and watching him, Dean sighed noticing him and crouching down looking at him.

"I saw you; I am a lot quicker like this, come on, Cas. I said I was sorry for being a dick with you, please?" he said desperate for him to forgive him.

Castiel looked at him for a long moment before sliding out from under the car and sitting down in his lap with a huff. Dean smirked and stroked a hand down his back making him arch and shudder against him, Cas jumped up on his chest and he couldn't help but smile gently at him.

"I think I might know" he murmured. "But I'm not ready, not yet"

Castiel tilted his head questioningly at him and rest his head on his chest.

"You'll understand" Dean said with a sigh feeling the change inside him, the different feeling for him but he wasn't sure he could accept it or reject it; he didn't know what to do.

**Thank you again! Pretty please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

It was 10 to midnight when Dean took Castiel off his lap and placed him down.

"Going out" he called taking his keys and darting out the door.

Castiel whined confused when he looked to the time and to Bobby and Sam who also looked to the now closed front door and the start of the car.

"Looks like someone is avoiding human hour" Bob muttered.

Cas huffed and sat down waiting for the clock to strike midnight and when the burst of white light and change occurred he sat back and looked to Sam.

"The stupid…" he muttered pulling out his phone and dialling his number to receive voicemail. He stepped outside and made sure no one could hear him as he walked down the yard.

"We all know what you are doing, Dean. Leaving just in time so you won't be tempted! You know this is the secret to release us, so just do it! Give in for once in your life" Sam muttered down the phone and hung up looking up at the dark sky.

Dean parked outside a bar and stepped inside ordering a beer.

"Just the one?" the barmaid said when he nodded looking to the time.

"Meeting someone?" she said handing it to him.

Dean felt a pang of irritation at her questions and shook his head. "More like avoiding"

"Oh dear, relationship problems?"

"What? No, no, just a problem" he said sipping the beer.

"Must be, drinking at midnight" she commented seeing his irritation and leaving him to it when he pulled out his phone turning it on and waiting to see if he had a missed call, which he did. He listened to his voicemail with curiosity and sighed hanging up.

He stay there until he watched the clock strike 1am and felt a little better knowing right now they were back to puppies but awful for leaving them all behind. Dropping the beer down he pushed money onto the bar before getting in and driving back hoping he didn't have two angry puppies on his case.

~0~

Castiel was sat at the window patiently waiting when he seen Dean drive up and come into the house. He turned towards him when Dean stumbled a little in the darkness before noticing him staring.

"Hey" he muttered walking over to him and stroking him gently.

He huffed and looked away from him.

"I went for a drink, Cas, can a puppy come with me?" he said when Castiel cocked his head at him before looking to the time. Dean knew what it meant that he left before midnight and he could of taken him.

"I know what you mean but, Cas, what would of happened when at 1am you turned back? It's 2 now and I am just back"

Castiel tilted his head at him before moving closer to him and he half smiled as he brought him up to his chest scratching behind his ear. The silence stretched between them as Cas rested against his chest with a huff drinking in his warmth hoping he wouldn't do it again.

It did, it happened again the next night and the next till Castiel soon came used to it when Dean slammed the door on the third night leaving him just before he turned human. There was nothing any of them could do, no amount of pleading from Sam or locking the door from Bobby could stop him from leaving until the fourth night when Castiel refused to come near him.

"Cas?" he said reaching out to him and feeling the hurt when he flinched away and fixed him with a cold stare.

"Are you surprised?" Bobby said suddenly taking himself to his room, Sam looking towards him and moving upstairs.

Dean looked to the time to see it was 9.30pm and felt the urge to go out and leave him to it but fought it off when he heard a bang outside. Castiel jumped up startled and looked around as a dash of colours sparkled around the room.

"Fireworks?" Dean murmured confused when he looked out of the window to see them over the trees. Castiel yelped and darted underneath the table much to Dean's amusement as he glanced down at his trembling form.

"Come here" he said holding out his hand for him as Cas hesitated before slinking out and reaching his hand. Dean scooped him up and took him outside to sit on the bonnet of a car. A firework banged loud and bright as Castiel whimpered burying himself into the inside of his jacket.

"It's a firework! Never seen them before? You've been here for nearly 2000 years and not seen a firework" he said when Castiel hid in his jacket.

"They're okay, Cas, promise" he said taking him out and looking towards the sky when another banged loudly. Cas peeked up and stared at the colours before they died down and disappeared. Castiel tilted his head at the loss before a squeal and bang started and he looked at the colours. Dean watched as he reached out a paw in curiosity and chuckled gently. He kinda enjoyed showing him something new and exciting.

"All done I think" Dean murmured when nothing happened for a good 15 minutes. Castiel turned in his lap and stared at him for a long moment before jumping down and running off.

Dean frowned watching him run back inside and slowly shook his head.

"This is your own fault" a voice said behind him.

"You" he muttered bitterly when Marianna came around the car.

"Dean, what are you doing? Weeks ago you would have done anything to change them back and now you are just sitting back and not doing a thing?" she questioned him and he rolled his eyes as she folded her arms.

"I…" he started but was cut off.

"You are avoiding him, Dean, I know what nearly happened because I am watching, I am seeing this progress but it's gone! He senses it as well…what are you scared of?"

"It's wrong" he murmured softly.

"What is wrong?"

"Me and him, I can't do it…why are you doing this! Why are you pushing me towards this, pushing us?" he hissed standing up and getting into her personal space.

Marianna shoved him back and glared at him.

"Maybe because at the very fucking beginning I read into his mind, I read everything Dean, I seen them feelings, I seen everything and you know what…you may think me to be this cold, mean, evil, soulless witch who thinks of herself all the time but I am not! I am not like my sisters…it broke my heart"

Dean swallowed hard at her words, his eyes wide with horror and the realisation of her words.

"This is a test and you are failing it, you are failing it and at this rate, Sam and Castiel will stay puppies and die as puppies"

"No" he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes! You are doing this and Castiel is feeling it now…you leave him when he's back an angel and he won't come find you because he knows you won't want him too"

"I never said that" Dean protested but she shrugged.

"This is in your hands, Dean Winchester, only you can sort it" she said and turned away walking away into the night. Dean sat back letting her words wash over him not realising Castiel was behind a car listening to every word he had said. He ran back inside and up the stairs into Bobby's room. He barked once to him and he looked up at him confused.

"What?"

Dean walked back inside and climbed the stairs going into the room when Castiel tugged at Bobby's leg to follow him.

"Damn puppy" he said following after him and outside when Castiel took him to the Impala.

"Why have you taken me here?" he said when Castiel jumped up at the door barking. Bobby opened the back door to let him in confused watching him stop and jump in with a big jump hiding under the seat.

Bobby nodded when he realised what he was doing and smiled down at him.

"Clever" he said slamming the door and walking back inside.

Bobby poured himself a drink and answered the ringing phone when Dean came down looking around the study and kitchen.

"Have you seen Cas?"

"Yeah, sleeping in my room" he said and went upstairs with a hidden smile finally hoping they could get out of this mess.

~0~

Dean looked to the clock and cast a look around before creeping out and climbing into the Impala.

"Hey baby" he murmured starting her up and driving not noticing when Castiel poked his head out from under the seat and jumped up on the back seat. Dean noticed and spun around with a gasp.

"Cas?"

The hand struck midnight and he turned away at the flash of white light.

"Hello, Dean" he said.

Dean shook his head and glanced back behind him angrily.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you leaving every midnight, Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes slamming down hard on the brake and parking as he stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

Castiel closed his eyes and got out like normal instead of appearing in front of him and noticed they were in a dark lane surrounded by fields and trees, the headlights providing the only source of light.

"Dean?" he said moving to stand in front of him.

"How can I be around you after what I nearly did?" Dean said avoiding his eyes.

"What you nearly did" Castiel said like it was nothing.

"What if I do it again?"

"Would it be so wrong?" Castiel said looking to him when Dean finally looked at him.

"I don't know, I don't think I want to know"

Castiel suddenly stepped forward and invaded his personal space, Dean swallowed leaning back nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a move"

Dean laughed suddenly and looked at him in surprise.

"Have you been talking with Sam?"

"Yes"

Dean nodded brushing a hand over his chin chucking softly.

"Making a move…I'll kill him"

"Was I wrong?" Castiel said looking into his eyes.

"No, right actually but I don't think I'm the right person"

"Why not?"

"Lowering your angel standards here, Cas"

Castiel frowned and narrowed his eyes as he moved closer to him making him move back and sit on the edge of the car.

"Cas" he breathed looking slightly up to him.

"I don't understand what standards mean and lowering them"

Dean bit back his laughter looking up to him and couldn't take his eyes off him. He stood up and hesitated brushing a hand over his cheek and could feel himself inwardly shake. His head was screaming in protest to what he was doing but his heart told him, he had found home.

"Oh fuck it" Dean breathed moving down and capturing his lips against his. Castiel froze underneath him but soon relaxed as he kissed him hesitantly back, Dean soon moved away staring at him.

"Shit" he whispered to himself and looked away.

Cas touched his lips shocked and Dean closed his eyes.

"Was it wrong?"

Dean didn't answer him for a long moment before turning back to him.

"No and it should be but it didn't…it felt right" he muttered.

"That was my first kiss?"

"I guess so, unless you've kissed someone else"

Castiel shook his head and licked his bottom lip; Dean followed the action and swallowed hard longing to do it all over again.

"So if it didn't feel wrong…can we do it again?" Castiel suggested.

Dean lifted an eyebrow amused before tilting his chin up and kissing the soft chapped lips and relishing the strange but pleasant taste he had. Dean's hand moved to cup the side of his neck and bit down on his bottom lip causing him to gasp. Dean slid his tongue gently inside making Castiel freeze but when Dean stroked his neck with his thumb he gave in.

The kiss was tentative, sweet and about exploring as Dean taught him how to kiss.

Dean eventually pulled away sucking in oxygen, Castiel whimpering at the loss of contact as he stared up at him.

"I have no idea what's going on" Dean said looking up at the sky.

"Working out my secret?" he said innocently.

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced at the time nodding.

"Yeah, but this…"

Castiel simply looked at him and shocked Dean when he pulled him towards him kissing him firmly wanting him to forget for one moment and do this, it was very long overdue.

**Hmm! Thank you and please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke up that next morning to gentle breathing in his ear and smiled a little before turning towards Castiel still in his puppy form. Dean reached up stroking him gently when he whined and sat up looking at him.

"Last day of being a puppy, promise" he murmured when he nuzzled his hand before moving over and jumping up on his chest. Dean needed to find Marianna urgently which kick-started him to get up as he picked up Castiel and placed him down getting changed.

Cas whined again at the loss of contact as he stretched and looked up at him as he changed.

"Find Marianna and get rid of this curse! I think we need you human again" he said opening the door and walking down followed by Castiel.

Bobby looked up to see him and Castiel following him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Dean muttered pouring himself some water.

"Please tell me…" he said suggesting at him as he caught on looking to Castiel who was now with Sam watching him chew on his favourite toy.

"Yeah" he murmured with a smile drinking the water.

"Good! Now where is the witch?"

"No idea, she is usually around though isn't she?" Dean said looking out the window to the empty yard.

Sam barked to Castiel when he pawed at the toy in curiosity.

"Sam, I am never letting this go" Dean cried amused when Sam snatched it away and walked to the corner. Castiel cocked his head before huffing and walking to sit in between Dean's legs.

Dean chuckled at Sam's glare as he growled running out the room.

"Where is she?" Dean wondered looking down to Castiel who looked up at him in return.

Marianna glanced at Clara as she watched out the window.

"Why are you so edgy?"

Clara glanced back to her and sighed deeply. "Lizzie and Harriet"

Marianna sighed at the mention of her eldest sisters and looked to her confused.

"Lizzie and Harriet do their own thing now, Clara, don't worry about them"

"What if they know what you have done?" she hissed stepping back and sitting down on the couch.

"So? This is my game, my test, why the fuck should they care?"

"Mind your language! They are our sisters and you know how they feel about the Winchesters, if they know…they'll kill him"

"They will kill them" Marianna said.

Clara's eyebrows shot up in surprise to her words. "You have changed your tune about them then? You said we would kill them first, I said we wouldn't and now you say they will kill us?"

Marianna sighed frustrated at her sister.

"Clara! They won't! At the moment Sam and Castiel are puppies, I can't see them killing can you?"

"When are you changing them back?"

"When Dean man's up and accepts what is right in front of him" Marianna said quietly.

Clara swallowed hard knowing something Marianna didn't, she knew deep down in her gut that Lizzie and Harriet knew about what she had done. Clara was worried about her because Marianna was different to them all, where Lizzie and Harriet were ruthless, cruel and did not care, Marianna was her own person, she liked games and tests that were playful and slightly cruel. Clara knew Lizzie and Harriet despised it, they always wondered why Marianna never gave into her nature.

"Just be careful"

"I always am, aren't I?"

"No you are not!"

Marianna smirked and stared into the distance before straightening up and feeling a change.

"I better go"

~0~

Dean took them to the car and opened it up.

"We'll go park and try and get her there, no running into puddles" he warned helping Castiel in and climbing in and driving them to the nearest park.

"It's empty" Dean murmured letting them out, Sam hopping out and sniffing around for a sense of danger, Castiel jumping into Dean's hands and sitting patiently.

Dean knew it was a week day and children were in school, adults in work but there were the usual people walking dogs, eating lunch, but it was completely empty.

"Something is wrong" Dean murmured looking around and pulling Castiel closer as he rested against his chest.

Sam bristled staring towards the trees.

"Puppy man!" they heard a young girl shriek and they all turned to see Eliza and Emily walk towards them.

"You" Dean whispered confused.

"Dean Winchester" she murmured with a cock of her head. "Also Sam Winchester and the angel Castiel"

Eliza looked to the puppies smiling in turn, Emily dancing around them.

"Put down the puppy, Dean"

"No" he hissed but gasped when he felt his whole body freeze and the little girl taking him out of his arms to place him on the ground.

Castiel growled at her, Sam joining ranks with him as they confronted them both.

"Who are you really?" Dean said Emily forced him to kneel down on the ground.

Emily joined Eliza and they stood facing them all.

"We've been watching from the moment we realised what our baby sister had done to you, we were of course furious with her but we were curious, we changed our identities with a spell and little potion and here we are"

"Marianna's sisters" Dean said and watched as they shifted and morphed into different versions.

"I am Harriet" the former Eliza said, long red curls framing her face and black eyes.

"I am Lizzie" the former Emily said with short spiky brown hair and light hazel eyes.

"You are sisters?" Dean said not seeing the likeness.

"Yes, we don't share identities but our other sisters do, Clara and silly little Marianna"

Dean could feel the tightness of the bond holding him down tighten around his chest and winced in pain.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your death, your brothers and your boyfriends" Lizzie said with a small giggle.

Harriet glanced to her sister amused and went forward to Sam who had his hackles raised, he growled and went to bite her.

"Such a naughty puppy!" she said swiping her hand and sending him flying.

"Sam!" Dean shouted when he sprawled on the ground with a whimper before jumping up again.

"Lizzie? Harriet?" Marianna said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah good" Harriet said when Marianna looked to Dean and the puppies alarmed.

"What are you doing?"

"Clearing up your mess again!"

"No leave them alone, Harriet, this is my game"

Harriet looked at her youngest sister in contempt and looked to Lizzie who smirked.

"A game you were never meant to play, how dare you, you know how we feel about them…you know how many they have killed!"

"They deserved it" she whispered.

Dean blinked shocked and looked towards her seeing her in a whole new light, Sam doing the same as he glanced to Dean and Marianna.

Lizzie stepped forward and shook her head. "You sound like Julia"

Marianna blinked and stepped back from her in alarm.

"Don't you say her name!"

"You know what we did!"

Marianna glared at her and stepped forward furious.

"You killed her! I know you did, Clara said it was an accident but I know it…you killed our sister"

"It was an accident" Harriet said coldly.

Dean stared in shock when Marianna's eyes filled with tears.

"She was my baby sister" she whispered.

"Oh save your tears! This is not about Julia now; she is dead, get over it"

"Oh that is cold, some sister you are you whore" Dean said when she turned towards him.

"Do not start judging me on family, Dean!" she warned when Lizzie stepped forward slapping him hard across the face.

"So, Sam and Castiel...let's begin with you" Harriet said.

"Run!" Dean shouted to them.

Sam looked towards him before barking and darting off, Castiel hovered back.

"Go now!" Dean said urging him when Castiel ran after Sam.

Harriet and Lizzie smiled looking towards them running off.

"Oh, Dean"

Dean stared at them both alarmed as they watched them run away and wondered why they weren't going after them.

"Yes little puppies, run, run, run" Lizzie sang.

"No!" Marianna suddenly shouted but was knocked out cold when Harriet turned holding out her hand and with force knocked her to the ground. Dean watched her crumple and struggled with the invisible bind around him.

"What are you doing!"

"Run little puppies…into a busy road" Lizzie said.

"No!" he called not being able to see them and closed his eyes breathing hard.

Sam ran through the trees closely followed by Castiel as they got through the other end. He skidded to a halt when he seen a car fly past when he turned alarmed to see Castiel crash into him and skid out onto the road. He shook his head dazed when suddenly Sam jumped barking at him, he turned his head and his eyes only caught onto the braking car as it hit into him and sent him flying across the road.

~0~

Dean heard the screech and the yelp and barking of two dogs.

Lizzie laughed loudly and clapped turning to an agonised Dean as he shook his head and breathed hard.

"What do we do about him?"

"We let him suffer, come sister" Harriet said grabbing a hand and walking away from the unconscious Marianna and Dean. They disappeared and the spell disappeared releasing Dean.

"Sam! Cas!" he shouted running into the trees and running to the road.

He heard barking in the distance and ran towards it when Sam came running up to him barking frantically.

"Sam!" he cried relieved but it soon disappeared. "Cas?"

Sam tugged on his jeans and they ran to the road where a car had stopped and a stranger was hovering over Castiel.

"Cas!" he said darting over and crouching down to his whimpering form. "Hey, hey"

"I am so sorry!" the stranger cried when Dean stared down to Castiel who was trembling and shaking as his fur was patted with blood.

"You need to drive me to a vet, now!" Dean shouted collecting Castiel into his arms.

"Yes…yes!" he said running back to his car. Sam followed him as Castiel closed his eyes whimpering with the pain, Dean held him close feeling the panic set in when he realised he had left Marianna unconscious and she was the only one who could help them.

"I'll be right back!" he shouted to the driver who turned to him alarmed.

"I'll be right back, we need Marianna" he murmured kissing the top of Cas' head softly and placing him down on the seat.

Dean ran back to her to see her still out cold on the ground.

"Wake up!" he shouted slapping her cheek when she came around.

"What the…" she said.

"Cas has been run over"

"What?" she breathed when he dragged her up. "No, I can't"

"You are coming with me and turning him back!"

"I need to see my sisters first! I promise I'll save him" she shouted and ran away from him.

"Marianna!" he yelled as she disappeared into the trees. "Son of a bitch!"

Feeling the urgency kick in, he ran back to the car and jumped in.

"Go"

The driver nodded frantically driving them to the nearest vet when Dean carefully picked him up and soothed in.

"You'll be fine, this is nothing, a little bump" he murmured stroking him when Castiel whined and his eyes filled with water.

Sam nudged Dean's leg and he glanced down to see his worried and concerned eyes.

"He'll be fine…you'll be fine" he whispered closing his eyes and resting his cheek against him hoping he was right.

**Thank you for all the reviews! :} Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean rushed in and went to the desk holding Castiel close to him when a woman looked to him alarmed.

"My…dog was ran over and you need to help him" he said when the woman stood up inspecting him.

"One moment" she said pressing the phone. "Charles, out here now"

An elderly man emerged out of the office and came over to them looking down to Castiel.

"Come with me"

Dean looked down to Sam and looked to the receptionist who smiled gently.

"I'll look after him"

Dean passed him over to Charles who placed him on the table and frowned.

"Puppy, what happened to him?"

"Ran out into road and was hit, I wasn't there"

"What's his name and yours may I ask?"

"His name is Castiel and mine is Dean, save my puppy, please" he pleaded slamming his hands down.

Charles nodded pressing over him and pulling an apologetic face when he whimpered and Dean moved forward.

"I think you better wait outside, sir" he said when Dean looked towards him and nodded walking out pressing a hand over his mouth. Sam noticed him and ran towards him concerned when he sat down and shrugged.

"I don't know" he murmured before bringing out his phone and dialling Bobby's number.

"Dean?" Bobby said.

"I'm at the Redding Vets, Cas has been ran over and it doesn't look good, I need you to come get Sam"

"What! Why aren't they human?"

"Marianna disappeared and…I don't know what to do"

"I'll be right there" Bobby said hanging up and going to his only working car to get there.

~0~

Marianna went back home in defeat after not being able to find Harriet and Lizzie. Clara opened the door letting her sister in and stared at her worried.

"What happened?"

"They found out" she whispered dropping down to the couch holding her head in defeat.

"What did they do?"

"What they always do!" she shouted looking up to her.

"Are they dead?"

"No…no, but Castiel was ran over and I have to go" she murmured standing up.

"Are you insane?" Clara said grabbing her arm alarmed.

"I am saving his life"

"You do that and they will kill you"

Marianna wrenched her arm away and turned to her sister.

"Like they killed Julia?"

Clara looked down at the mention of her and sighed deeply. "It was an accident, Marianna, you know that"

"No! No it wasn't, Julia would have never done that, she was 16 years old and had a mind of her own…she fell in love, wanted to give up her powers so Lizzie killed him! She killed him and then Julia realised so she went to leave and then…"

"The car veered off and she died! It wasn't planned" Clara pleaded when Marianna pushed her away.

"It's all lies! I know they did it because of the…voicemail"

"Voicemail? What voicemail?" Clara said alarmed.

"She left me a voicemail when she left, she said the brakes had been cut and then it was cut off when she slammed off the cliff" she whispered and Clara blinked in horror.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Maybe because I couldn't get my head around the fact that my own sisters killed my baby sister! She was 16!" Marianna screamed at her when Clara felt the tears stream down her face.

"I never knew! But if it's true then they will do the same to you, Marianna"

Marianna sniffed and looked down at the floor, Clara cupping her face.

"I have lost one sister…please don't make me lose you too, I can't control Harriet and Lizzie, so let the angel die, let this game end!"

"Okay" she whispered as Clara kissed her cheek. "Let me go tell him, I promise you I won't save him"

Clara eyed her before letting her go with a nod.

~0~

Dean paced the waiting room looking at the time every so often feeling more and more sicker with worry about him. What felt like a millennium passed before Charles came out of the room looking solemn.

"I'm sorry"

"What?" Dean said alarmed.

Charles took off his glasses and pocketed them looking to the side before continuing.

"Like I said before, Castiel, he is too young and his injuries are very serious and he is in a lot of pain"

"No…no, you have to save him!" Dean said grabbing hold of him.

"I have him sedated, he has pain relief but apart from that…he has broken legs, cracked ribs, internal bleeding…he's young" he said and Dean backed away shaking his head.

"There has to be something"

"There isn't, the best and only way I can recommend is easing him off by giving him a drug…"

"That will kill him?"

Charles nodded and reached out for him but he moved away shaking his head.

"No way in hell, literally, can I see him?" he muttered when Charles nodded taking him into the room to see Castiel on the table.

"Hey, you" Dean muttered running his fingers through his fur. He was stuck to a drip and bandages covered his legs and paws but he opened his eyes to look up at him.

"Get out" Dean said looking to Charles who nodded leaving them be.

Castiel whined leaning into his hand when he smiled sadly.

"You have to keep fighting for me, okay? Don't die on me when I have only just realised how I feel, Cas" he murmured looking into his pain ridden eyes.

A knock on the door alerted him when Charles stepped back inside.

"A woman here to see to you"

Dean nodded bending down and kissing the top of Cas' head before walking out to see Marianna. He looked at Charles as he walked away before grabbing her arm and dragging her towards him.

"About time! Reverse the spell"

"I can't"

He forced her up against the wall furious. "You do it right now! He is dying in that form and he dies in that form, I won't get him back"

"Tell me how you feel, Dean, what is his secret?"

"He likes me"

Marianna blinked at him confused and nodded. "Of course he does, if he didn't then he wouldn't be here but that isn't it!"

"Well….he like likes me then, what more do you want?"

"That isn't it!" Marianna cried angrily. "He's dying right now, Dean, tell me what you feel about him?"

"I haven't thought about it, I need more time with him"

"You have had all the time in the world! That angel is in love with you!" she cried when he swallowed hard.

"Then save him"

"I save him, I die" she whispered and his eyes widened.

"I am sorry; Dean, but I will not sacrifice my life for him!"

"You fucking bitch! You did this to him, this was your test for me to work out and I did…I realised how I felt about him and now you are telling me I could lose him! This is your fault! Your sisters!" he hissed into her face and she looked away.

"I will turn Sam back but not him, I can't, I save him and they will know"

Dean pushed back away from her shaking his head.

"Back at the park I thought for one moment you were different, I thought you had humanity, but you are like them"

Marianna blinked when he shook his head and pushed himself into the office back to Castiel. Marianna walked out of the door and back home leaving them behind as she uttered the spell under her breath directed only to Sam.

"I'm sorry" she murmured before walking away.

~0~

Bobby looked to Sam who looked down at himself in relief.

"You're finally back!"

"We got to get to the vets, Castiel should be okay now" Sam said running out the door and dialling for Dean. He frowned when he got voicemail and looked to Bobby.

"Something feels wrong, hurry up"

Dean looked to Castiel and knelt down running his fingers through his hair seeing the life slipping slowly away in his eyes.

"Please don't leave me, not yet" he murmured when Castiel whimpered at his words and moved his head into his hand.

Sam and Bobby entered the vets and the woman looked up before sighing and instantly pointing them to the door. Sam burst in and frowned when he seen Castiel still as a puppy.

"Dean?"

Dean looked to him and sighed in relief. "Hey, Sammy"

"Dean, why is Cas still a puppy?"

"Marianna won't save him, she saves him and she dies" he muttered looking into Cas' eyes as understanding filled them.

"No way! She did this!" Sam shouted outraged.

"Sam, she won't do it!" Dean said turning to look at him.

Sam swallowed seeing the defeat in his eyes as he turned away and looked back to Castiel.

He turned to Bobby who frowned and looked towards Dean.

"What do we do!" Sam mouthed to Bobby who shrugged, what could they do?

~0~

Clara embraced Marianna closely when she walked back in.

"Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone" she said quietly.

Clara let go of her and watched her walk into her room and shut it. She leaned against the door feeling like shit, she never wanted this and she felt like a witch. She felt cold, cruel and evil to the core letting him die like this. Marianna moved away from the door and ran a hand through her curls feeling the guilt build up slowly inside her.

"What the hell am I doing?" she muttered and caught sight of herself and Julia in a picture. She took it and looked down to her happy smiling face with a heavy heart.

"I knew what you would say if you were here" she murmured and put it down before exiting the room and stopping when Clara stopped her.

"I won't let you do this!" Clara said when Marianna shoved her out of the way.

"I read his mind, Clara, I saw the love there, a love hidden for ages because he was so scared to confront it and now I am letting him die! This isn't me, I am going back and reversing the curse" she said and turned but Clara grabbed her wrist.

"You will die for him?"

"I will not die at all…do you really think I am going to stand by and let my so called _sisters_kill me? No I will not and you shouldn't either, Clara."

Clara swallowed and shook her head.

"Oh you are so foolish!" she shouted and slammed the door her eyes glinting.

"What?"

"I will not let you do this, the angel will die"

"No!" Marianna said going to the door.

"You do it…I will kill you" Clara hissed.

Marianna blinked and raised an eyebrow at her before turning to the door when Clara grabbed her hair and dragged her back.

"What are you doing?" Marianna yelled when she was shoved down to the floor.

"Stopping you, he must die" she said when Marianna stumbled and climbed up in shock.

"Clara…" she said and gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her right side.

"I'm sorry" Clara said stepping back leaving the hilt of the kitchen knife in her when she fell to the floor in horror.

"How could you?" Marianna said when Clara shook her head and ran out of the flat. Marianna gasped in pain knowing that she had to get to the vets now before it was too late.

~0~

Dean looked to Castiel whose breathing was laboured as he covered his mouth and stroked his ears.

"This is all my fault, all my fault and I am sorry, Cas"

He stood up and bent down next to his ear and whispered the only words he wanted him to hear before he it happened.

"I love you"

~0~

Marianna struggled up as she pulled the knife out and gripped the wound with both hands. It was up to her now and she would save his life, she would turn him back, no matter what.

**Please review! Thank you **


	11. Chapter 11

Dean looked down to Castiel whose eyes were now closed, his breathing hitched and laboured as he struggled for breath and Dean knew it was evitable.

"Cas?" he whispered crouching down and stroking down his back as he flicked open his eyes to look at him.

"Dean…" Sam began but was cut off when Dean stood up quickly.

"No, I can't…he isn't meant to go like this, Marianna said if I realised what Cas was keeping from me then he would turn back, you are back but not him? I trusted her; I trusted a witch who was true to her nature"

"She is trying to save her life"

"You are now defending her! I don't give a crap about her life, I give a crap about his!" he hissed pointing towards him. "He's dying in his form and there is nothing I can do about it! Nothing!"

Dean pushed past him and out of the room breathing hard and ignoring the receptionist and people around waiting looking over at him in sympathy.

"I'm sorry for your loss" an elderly woman said stroking a cat in a cone.

"Yeah" he muttered sitting down on the seat with a heavy sigh.

"Dog or cat?"

"Dog, well puppy, he shouldn't be here and it's my entire fault"

"Why?"

"I didn't care enough, I had time to fix this, to sort it out and I ignored it" he murmured when the woman frowned confused.

"What happened to him?"

"Ran over by a stranger, he panicked and drove off a few hours ago" he muttered with a shake of his head and sat back.

"Well as long as he knows you love him like an owner should" she said with a sad smile stroking her own pet. Dean swallowed and looked towards her feeling sick.

"He doesn't" he murmured more to himself.

"You don't?" she said narrowing her small eyes.

"Lady, you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Crazy as an old lady like me?" she said when he spun towards her startled.

"Um…"

"Tell me, I have dealt with my crazy"

"Alright, the puppy in there is really my friend transformed by a witch; this witch turned my friend and brother into puppies for a game, a test for me to work out his little "secret" and I didn't work it out in time, I left it because I was stupid and it was him, all him, he made the move and made me realise" he said with a hint of fondness in his eyes.

The woman stared at him like he was insane but nodded as she held out her hand.

"Pam"

Dean eyed her hand warily knowing not to trust women who started talking to him anymore.

"What?" she said looking down at her hand confused.

"Little wary of women now" he said when she laughed.

"I can ensure you I am who I say I am"

Dean looked her up and down with a small shrug.

"So a witch? You do know I can't believe that but let's humour you shall we?" she said much to his amusement.

"Go on then" he said resting his head in his hands.

"What is it then? The secret?"

"He loves me"

She blinked and frowned for a moment when Dean noticed her silence and hesitation.

"Homophobic?"

Pam shook her head with a small smile. "You don't see it that often, well I don't, I never get out here and I tend to stay indoors with my puzzles and soaps"

"Don't the soaps show it?"

"Sometimes" she said laughing and looked down to her cat.

"So he loves you, do you love him?"

Dean shrugged but stopped when Pam shot him a meaningful look.

"I don't, I really haven't thought about it, I found out two days ago! I need time with him"

"And you aren't going to get it?" she said when he looked away.

"Not now, not after that bitch has left him to die"

"Why would she do that?" she whispered low when people started to murmur.

"If she turns him back and he lives, her own sisters will kill her and she would rather live than save a life"

"A life for a life" Pam said quietly.

"Not anymore"

"You said he loves you, so how long has he been around"

"No idea now, never good with math" he said with a small chuckle. "But a long time now and…I was blind"

"You felt nothing?"

Dean looked to the room where he was and closed his eyes.

"I felt attraction I guess, my mind wandered when he got close to me"

"So it was there then and you hid it away?"

"Yeah"

"Pam Walker" a voice called and she stood up looking down to Dean.

"I am sorry for your loss, Dean, I'll pray" she said sadly and followed the female vet into another room. He closed his eyes at the mention of prayer, what would prayer do?

"Dean" Sam said stepping out as he darted back in.

"What? Is he okay?"

"Fine, just wants you" he said when Dean stroked him gently as he stared up at him.

"No sign of Marianna changing her mind" Bobby said coming back in when Dean turned and leaned against the table.

"So what? Just let him die? I will not lose another person! Why do we always lose everyone!" Dean yelled kicking the table jolting Castiel who stirred a little and whined uneasily.

Dean soothed him and turned to Sam. "We need to find her"

~0~

Marianna pressed a white towel to the wound and swallowed down the tablets as she approached the door. She wrenched it open looking down the hall for Clara or Harriet and Lizzie, to her relief there was no one and she carried on walking out. Muttering a spell underneath her breath, she opened her eyes to see the vets in front of her.

"It worked" she murmured stumbling forward looking down to the already soaked towel.

She pushed herself in walking past the reception.

"Excuse me?" the receptionist called and her eyes bulged in horror. "Holy mother of god, are you okay?"

"Been stabbed by my own sister, excuse me" she muttered banging open the door to the room.

"Marianna?" Sam said when she closed the door.

"I liked you better as a puppy" she murmured to him moving down to look at Castiel.

"Hey, this might hurt a little because I need to heal you first" she whispered then looking to Dean who stared at her in wonder.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Are you complaining, Dean?"

"No, I'm thankful" he muttered when she smirked at him.

"Okay" she placing a hand on his trembling form muttering under her breath, Dean watched in fascination as a golden glow surrounded him and life returned to Castiel, his bones healing and the blood disappearing.

"Right, ready to be human…well kind of" she said when Castiel hopped up. Dean moved forward unwinding the bandages from his legs.

"On the floor otherwise he'll crush the table"

Castiel was placed on the floor and she was about to begin when a loud crash and shattering outside startled her. Bobby and Sam darted out to see people lying on the floor, the doors shattered and bashed in, the animals gone and silence.

Marianna looked to Dean as he urged her along. Marianna quickly uttered the words and with a flash of bright white, Castiel returned to his normal form. He swayed on his feet and was caught as he fell back by Dean.

"What the hell?" he cried holding him up as she fell back against the side.

"It was the healing, he'll be out for a while, I've drained myself and well…" she said pointing to her wound.

"We need Cas" he murmured when she nodded.

"Dean, this doesn't look good" Sam said coming back in to see Castiel unconscious in his arms and Marianna on the floor clutching her wound.

"Harriet and Lizzie?"

"Looks like it, I reckon the other sister went running…families ay"

"Ours look timid" Dean muttered pushing back Cas hair and tilting his chin towards him to see him out cold.

"No, come on! Wake up, come on" he murmured resting him down against the wall.

"Give him a few hours" Marianna croaked.

"We don't have a few hours! Your god damn sisters are on their way and I don't think it's for a little visit!" he shouted towards her

"Sam! Bobby!" Dean called as they ran back in. "Do we have anything?"

Bobby picked up the vets equipment and the needle that was going to be used on Cas'

"Vet equipment"

"It'll have to do…Sam, help Marianna" he said when her face paled in colour. Dean lay Castiel down and kissed his forehead for a moment before getting up and joining Bobby outside.

"Hey boys, I think you have my sister" Harriet said Lizzie and an unknown woman; Dean guessed was the other sister who stabbed Marianna flanking her sides.

"Stabbing your own sister? Classy" Dean growled gripping the needle in his hand.

"Marianna was foolish" Lizzie said quietly.

"But stabbing her?" Bobby said looking to Clara who looked down.

"Where is she?"

"In there and no, you are not going near her"

"Defending a witch? How noble of you"

"The only witches I see are in front of me, she saved Cas' life"

"Oh how sweet" Harriet cooed at him, Lizzie giggling loudly while Clara looked to the room desperately.

"You have to go help" Marianna said weakly when Sam fixed her up.

"I have to help you"

"Always do what your brother tells you?"

"Sometimes but I know I have to stay, he can't help…what did you do to him?" Sam asked looking to Castiel.

"He was badly injured and it would have affected his vessel, it takes time, I am not an amazing witch now am I? He'll be fine it's just unlucky I am dying and my sisters have arrived to kill you"

Sam looked to Dean as she hissed in pain and desperation.

"Oh enough" Harriet cried and with a mutter Dean and Bobby fell to the floor with a grunt.

Sam slammed the door shut as Marianna looked to him about to pass out. He knew they were powerless without real weapons and Castiel; he crawled over and slapped his cheek gently.

"Wake up, Cas! Dean needs you! We all need you!" he cried shaking him and jumping when he heard a cry of pain outside.

Castiel was trapped in the darkness of his mind as he distantly heard Sam and still felt trapped in his puppy form as he scratched at the darkness needing to help. He had to get back.

**A/N: Ah, thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Somehow I have a little drama in here but it means I can continue on with it a little before it ends, hope no one minds! Anyway please review! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop it now!" Dean shouted looking to the now unconscious Bobby on the floor.

"Did you not enjoy that, Dean?" Harriet said curiously when he glared at her.

"Touch him again and I will kill you!"

"Oh try it!" she whispered walking over to the room and trying the handle.

"Oh, Samuel!" she shouted rattling the handle.

Sam looked towards it and threw the cup of water into his face.

"Dean could by dying, they both could, come on, wake up!" he shouted down to the unresponsive Castiel.

A timid knock sounded and he looked towards it alarmed.

"Sam? Sam, my name is Clara and I need to know my sister is okay…I hurt her and I regret it"

"You what?" Lizzie cried appalled but Clara ignored her.

"Please" she murmured softly.

He moved away from Castiel and looked down to the unconscious Marianna.

"She's badly hurt, it's bad and she needs a hospital"

Dean closed his eyes knowing that meant Cas still wasn't awake and looked to Bobby struggling under the weight of the power but felt it shift a little. He glanced towards the three of them having a heated argument.

"I need to get her to a hospital!" Clara shouted rattling the handle.

"Leave her be!" Harriet scoffed walking back to Dean.

"Where's Charles and the receptionist?" Dean shouted.

"Dead"

"Oh you bitch!" he snarled angrily and felt the magic around him drift a little. He frowned glancing towards Clara who was breathing hard and he felt a suspicion.

"I am getting her out!" Clara said closing her eyes and pressing her hand over the handle.

"Yes open it, Clara, open it and we kill them all" she said looking to Dean with a smirk.

"We'll kill your beloved right in front of you"

"Angels don't die that easily sweetheart"

"An angel can only be killed by an angel? Yeah, maybe, but there are ways and I will find one" Harriet threatened.

Lizzie laughed looking to Dean who looked down and glanced to Clara staring at her sisters in wonder and shock.

Sam sat back looking between the two figures, one dying and one out cold and who knew when he would be back. The door rattled and it clicked open as it flew open and Clara dropped down next to her sister.

"Oh, Marianna!" she whimpered stroking a hand down her face. Clara looked to Harriet and Lizzie approaching as she pointed a hand at Dean whispering before slamming the door and locking it.

"No!" Sam shouted going to the door. "I'm not leaving my brother out there"

"Then go! I have released Dean…wait!" she said yanking something from her neck and Marianna's. "Here"

He stared down at the two necklaces in confusion.

"They protect us from magic, daft but even witches can have magic thrown at them, wear ours for now"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I stabbed my sister, she is all I have, Harriet and Lizzie don't care about me and Marianna like they should and I have nearly killed her! This is my redemption…go!" she said when he looked to Castiel.

"I'll protect him" she murmured softly.

Sam darted out to see Dean struggling against Harriet and Lizzie; Sam placed the necklace around his neck and came up behind Dean throwing it around his neck.

"What the hell?" Dean said as he looked down at it.

"Magical amulet that protects us" Lizzie cried with a look of hatred.

"Oh what you going to do not you little bitch" he whispered flicking the needle out.

Harriet glanced to Lizzie as she pulled out a sharp knife.

"Stabbing you both to death sounds so appealing right now"

Sam grabbed Dean's arm as they ran back into the back rooms and slammed the door behind them.

"Like that old saying, you can run but you can't hide!" Harriet cried while Lizzie giggled next to her.

"What are we going to do?" Dean cried when the door banged as Harriet worked her magic on the door.

"Wait for a miracle?" Sam said holding the door back.

~0~

Marianna blinked awake looking up to Clara who scrambled back as she looked up to her sister.

"What the hell are you doing here? Trying to kill me again?"

"No! I am saving your life, I am so sorry I did that, I…I don't know why…I thought if I hurt you then you wouldn't"

"You stabbed me!" Marianna yelled pushing her away.

"I am so sorry" Clara whispered.

"Where are Dean and Sam?"

"Out there fighting off Harriet and Lizzie"

"If anyone is going to kill them, it's us, right?"

Clara looked down and jumped when a groan sounded causing them to both look to Castiel who sat up blinking.

"Dean? Where are Dean and Sam?"

"Outside but first, heal her" Clara said pointing to her in desperation.

"I need to get to Dean and Sam"

"No we all do! Heal her and we will help because believe me they will take Dean and Sam with them if they die, she helped you so you help her"

Castiel crouched down placing two hands across the wound and Marianna gasped at the hot flash as he healed her inside and out.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"We have to go" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Marianna, I don't know…"

"I don't care, Clara, either you help me or you flee"

Marianna wrenched opened the door closely followed by Castiel.

"But we can't use our magic on them!" Clara hissed as she followed them.

"We don't need magic" she cried pulling a little gun from out her boot.

"Who do you think you are?" Clara said amused despite the situation.

"I carry this everywhere, problem?" she grinned as she peeked around the corner.

Clara smiled a little seeing the little forgiveness in her sister's eyes but didn't push it as they heard the shouting of Harriet.

"You will pay for this!" Harriet screamed when they rounded the corner to see Harriet over the body of Lizzie, a needle sticking out her neck. Sam and Dean were up against the wall as Clara looked to them.

"Stabbed her as she came in" Dean said as Marianna looked to Harriet who was oblivious to them.

"It's deadly for humans and animals" Castiel commented as he walked over to them both.

"You okay?" Dean murmured tugging at his wrist.

He nodded slowly and kissed him back when Dean bent down kissing him softly.

"Oi, lovebirds!" Marianna shouted when Harriet jumped up and they broke apart. "But I wouldn't do that, Harriet"

Harriet turned towards her eyes narrowed.

"You were always foolish!" she hissed. "Clara? I am ashamed of you, how can you stand by her? I mean you helped us with Julia"

Marianna faltered a little but kept her hand steady as she stared at her sister.

Dean glanced towards Sam who shrugged.

"Do you have anything!" Dean mouthed when Sam shook his head.

"Leave them to it" Castiel said to Dean.

Dean nodded and swallowed watching as Marianna pointed the gun towards her chest.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you? Believe me I have plenty of reasons"

"I am your sister, you don't have the guts!" she said stepping towards her.

"Don't I? Lizzie is half dead and I think we'll leave her there"

"You aren't wearing your necklace and I know one spell fatal enough to kill" Harriet said with a cruel smirk when Marianna glanced down at her now bare chest. Before Marianna could react, Clara stepped in front of her when Harriet cast the spell. Her eyes bulged as it hit her, silence echoed as they all watched her stop and fall to the ground.

"Self-sacrifice" Harriet mumbled before looking to Marianna. "Pity"

Marianna looked down to the lifeless eyes of Clara and glanced up to Dean who nodded slowly.

"I am all you have, Marianna"

"You enter this world alone, you have your family and your friends but there is one thing for sure, you die alone and I will not live in a world where you exist" Marianna cried and pulled the trigger again and again.

"Stop" Castiel said appearing at her side when she dropped the gun to the floor covering her mouth with a sob. Dean and Sam pushed their selves off the wall and approached her.

"Sam, take her and go get Bobby" Dean murmured gently crouching down on the ground. He looked to Harriet who was dead and couldn't care less as he looked away but pressed a hand to Clara's neck.

"No pulse"

"She's dead, Dean. They all died" Castiel said sadly and standing up.

"What the hell happened? Sisters did this to themselves?"

"Two were evil and two are good, Clara sacrificed herself to save her sister…remind you of anyone, Dean?"

"Good point" he muttered with a small smile and stood up. "Better get moving them into the car, bury and burn them, I don't want their souls after me"

Dean left him as he walked back to the reception to see Sam consoling Marianna.

"Are they…"

"Yeah" he murmured as Marianna looked up to him tearfully.

"Clara? Tell me you can save her!"

"She's already gone, I can't Marianna" Castiel said coming around the corner.

"She didn't deserve that!"

"She stabbed you" Sam muttered and regretting it when she looked to him.

"Yes but I didn't even get a chance to get her side of the story and maybe forgive her!"

"I'm sorry"

A groan came from the side of them all as Bobby sat up rubbing his head.

"What happened?"

"Come with me, I'll explain" Dean said pulling him up with a grunt as they went to get the bodies, Castiel following when Dean gave him a look.

"Why did you do it?"

"Live in a world with Harriet? I'd rather die with them" she murmured wiping her eyes.

"But they were your sisters, your only family; I just don't understand how you could do it"

"Why are you judging me, Sam? If I didn't do it then you would have, wouldn't you?"

Sam glanced down to the floor and she smirked looking to the destroyed reception.

"See, I rather she died by my hand then you and your brother"

"I never thought you could do it"

"Neither did I and I wouldn't have I don't think but when Clara…when Clara did that I snapped" she croaked tears slipping down her face.

Sam was about to reply when they heard shuffling and both looked to see Dean carrying one body, Cas carrying one easily and Bobby carrying the other.

"Come on you two!" Dean cried looking to Castiel and shaking his head at how easy he found it.

"I don't get tired, Dean, you should remember that"

Dean raised an eyebrow with a smirk as he dragged Lizzie to the car and dropped her into the back seat, Harriet in next and then Clara.

"Shit, right" Dean said going back inside. "Sam with me, Bobby and Cas you take Marianna back to yard"

"Why?" Marianna said confused.

"Just do it!" Dean snapped going out followed by Sam as they jumped into the car.

"It's good to have you back, you know"

"It's good to be back, I'll miss being a puppy though"

"Aww, miss your favourite chew toy?"

Sam rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut with Dean.

"Shut up"

Dean grinned starting up the car and driving to a deserted field.

"Okay, let's get digging" he said pulling out the spades and going into the field and beginning. They finished up and dropped the bodies in, salting and throwing the petrol on.

"This is why I hate witches"

"Some are different" Sam murmured talking about Marianna.

Dean hummed as he dropped the light in and they watched the flames burn the bodies away. They waited a moment before filling the hole in and leaving the field.

"This has been the most bizarre thing to ever happen to us" Dean muttered as they climbed in.

"New experiences" Sam said as they drove away from the field and back to Bobby's.

"Definitely"

Sam glanced towards him and nodded with a small smile.

"You and Cas?"

Dean fought back a smile and shrugged. "Have to wait and see"

"Don't say that to Marianna, you'll be a puppy this time"

"She can try!"

"Come on, Dean, after all this you are saying "have to wait and see"?"

"Alright! Fine, I want to give it a go"

"Good"

"You knew didn't you?" Dean muttered when Sam smirked and nodded.

"It was obvious! I saw it way before you did"

"Never thought to tell me?" Dean said outraged when Sam turned towards him shocked.

"How many times has someone mentioned it?"

Dean sneered and turned away as he looked out to the road. "So it's not going to bother you then?"

"No" he said with a small smile.

Dean nodded feeling a little better as they pulled into the yard and walked into see Bobby on the phone and Castiel hovering near a sleeping Marianna.

"How is she?" Sam asked concerned.

"She wanted sleep, so I put her to sleep"

Dean tugged on his coat and pulled him over.

"She said anything else?"

"Nothing"

"What about you? You okay now?"

"Yes" he murmured looking up to him when Dean considered something.

"You know when you want something done, you have to do it yourself right?"

He blinked in confusion but nodded in agreement.

"Remember what I said to you that night we were going to trap Raphael, the night we thought you were going to die?"

Realisation filled his eyes when Dean brought him closer.

"It never happened so since I nearly lost you, we can't risk that again" he murmured in his ear.

"When?"

"Tomorrow" he whispered brushing his lips against his, Castiel bringing his hand up and gripping the back of his neck as it deepened. Sam glanced towards them and smiled a little before looking to Marianna and sighing, this was going to be hard for her but it was a new beginning for all of them.

**Thank****you****for****all****the****reviews,****this****looks****like****the****end****but****it****isn****'****t****I****am****doing****one****more****I****think,****so****please****review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean sighed and rolled over opening his eyes to see blue ones staring at him.

"I am used to a puppy sleeping by my side"

"It was always me" he murmured softly as Dean nodded in agreement pulling him into a kiss.

"I am not used to that" Castiel murmured when they parted for air.

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked as he sat up and stretched.

"Where is Sam?"

"Downstairs with Marianna"

Dean nodded as he pulled on his top and stood up considering something. "I wonder how she'll be today"

"Distressed and maybe even a little depressed"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I am good at reading people" he answered when Dean half smiled.

"I know, still up for…" he said trailing off when he nodded quickly.

"I'll get them out of the house" he promised hastily.

Dean took a deep breath as he walked down the stairs to see Sam and Marianna in deep discussion.

"Hey" he cried when she looked up at him.

"Ever wake up and for that first 10 seconds you forget everything, you are happy and then realisation and reality hits you?"

"All the time" he murmured when she nodded and looked down to her cup of coffee.

"I killed my own sisters"

"No you didn't" Sam said pressing a hand over hers.

"How didn't I?"

"Dean killed Lizzie, Clara killed herself and well…you did kill Harriet"

"I still killed them all in my mind, I have no one left! Clara is gone…I lost my love for Harriet and Lizzie when they took over"

"Where are your parents?" Dean asked curious as he perched on the arm of the chair.

"My mother died in child birth, she gave birth to Julia and died, our father is gone and all I had was my sisters…Harriet and Lizzie turned to dark magic in grief while me and Clara raised Julia" she said and swallowed hard looking down.

Castiel joined them as he stood at Dean's shoulder and listened intently to her story.

"I have no one else in the world now"

"You are never truly alone"

"You have family, Dean, a man who loves you" she said nodding to Castiel. "Who do I have? Who would want to be with a witch?"

Dean looked away from her and up to Castiel who looked down at him.

"Maybe you are blind to what is and was in front of you"

"I have no one" Marianna mumbled dropping the coffee in her hands down and turning over on the couch.

Castiel did something unexpected as he stroked his fingers down the back of his neck; he stiffened and shivered looking up to him as he gave him a look.

"Sam, come here a minute" he hissed looking to Cas who watched them for a moment before turning away.

"I need you to take Marianna and get her a coffee or something!" he hissed.

"What? Why?"

"I need time with Cas"

Sam frowned and then it dropped when Dean gave him the look.

"Oh! Yeah, sure…but what about Bobby?"

"Shit!" he muttered.

"What about me?" Bobby said coming up behind him.

"Dean here needs time with Cas" he said looking to Bobby as he stood for a moment working out what he was talking about.

"In my house?" he said when it clicked.

Dean cringed a little and nodded when Bobby sighed deeply.

"I'll go the library, get more information on a case I found"

"We'll be right on it, go on then" he said pushing Sam forward.

Sam looked to Castiel who gave his best expressionless face when he frowned and crouched down next to her.

"Look I know right now isn't the best…"

"Coffee? Sure, I heard all your thoughts before" Marianna said rolling over with a small smirk. "Dean, I never knew you were so honourable, keeping a promise?"

"What?" Sam said turning to Dean who looked sheepishly away.

"We'll give you a few hours, I want good coffee" she said tugging on Sam and dragging him out. "Use protection!"

"Bitch" Dean murmured when the door slammed and silence echoed around them.

He turned towards him and was startled when he appeared in front of him. The tension and nerves of the "first time" for both of them hovering over their heads, Dean shifted closer to him and sighed.

"Okay" Dean murmured breathing out nervously. "This is first for everything right?"

"Yes"

"Then you need everything" Dean whispered hovering over his mouth before pressing down and kissing him softly. "We have kiss sorted"

He cupped the back of his neck as it deepened; Dean stroked his tongue into his mouth and gasped slightly when Castiel responded. They parted more for Dean's sake as he drew in a large breath.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he said reeling.

"Don't mistake my virginity for innocence, Dean" he murmured softly.

"Oh really?"

He smiled slowly as moved down his jaw and latched onto his neck, tilting it and biting down softly. Castiel gasped grasping the back of his hair as he sucked on the bite gently; he pulled back and admired his work.

"Hickey"

"Do it again" he whispered pressing a hand to the tender spot.

Dean kissed slowly across his throat as he moved across to the red mark and placed another, Cas' gasping under him as he tasted the saltiness and sweet flavour of his skin.

"This is nothing, believe me" he whispered kissing him hard.

"It's everything" he gasped out.

Dean could see him unravelling in front of him as his eyes grew dark in need.

"Bedroom?"

A moment passed and Dean looked around as they were suddenly in the bedroom.

"Would have been easier walking"

"Why waste time?" Cas murmured pulling him down to kiss him.

"We are going to need less clothes for this to work" Dean murmured and felt the nerves kick in.

"You are nervous?"

"Yeah, bit of a big deal here, Cas"

"We don't have to do this"

Dean carded a hand through his hair gently and shook his head slowly. "It's fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Cas, shut up" he muttered shoving him back till he hit the opposite wall.

He brought him closer to him and pushed off the trench coat and dropping it to the ground as he undressed him completely. Dean looked down to the bare chest tracing over the scar on his chest and moved down his chest to kiss it softly. Castiel threw back his head with a low moan as he stroked a tongue across a nipple.

"Little freckle here I never knew you had" Dean murmured stroking his thumb across it and looking up to him. He stared at him for a long moment before bringing him up and kissing him again.

"I want more" Cas said in a low voice.

Dean shrugged off his top and smirked a little when Castiel stared at him in awe as he traced along his chest and glanced up at him. Dean glanced towards the bed, Castiel following his eye line and nodded. Dean shoved him off the wall and pushed him down onto the bed and kneeling over him.

"Okay" he whispered capturing him in a hard kiss as he responded with enthusiasm. It grew heated and passionate as Dean felt his erection press into his thigh and gasped into his mouth and pulling away.

"You need to let me breathe!" he muttered when he pulled him down again trailing his hands over his shoulders and halting when he saw the white faded hand print.

"What?" Dean said glancing towards it when he ghosted his hand over it and pressed down on it, Dean gasped as it felt like electricity flowing through his veins and felt something kick-start inside him as he moved down kissing him desperately.

Castiel pressed down harder moaning into his mouth as Dean hand moved down to his belt and opened it pushing down his and opening his own till they were fully naked. Castiel removed his hand and stared up at him in wonder.

"I don't know what that was but it did the trick" he murmured in surprise when he looked down to them both.

"I think I might know"

"Explain later" Dean whispered silencing him as he kissed him. "Move up"

Castiel moved up and moaned a little when Dean shifted opening his thighs and settling between them.

"Are you 100% sure?"

"Are you giving me an "out", Dean?"

"Kinda" he whispered running a hand through his damp hair.

"I want you, Dean; I have for a long time"

Dean licked his bottom lip gently and took a deep breath as he moved down to kiss over the hickeys. He moved up him and pulled open the drawer.

"What is that?"

"Something I picked up late last night, because it might hurt you"

Castiel watched as he tore it open with his teeth and felt a wave of desire as he trailed his nails down his inner thigh watching him squirm a little and coat his fingers.

"How do you know how to do this, Dean?"

"Research"

"Research?" he mumbled confused but was silenced as he kissed him and gasped a little when he bit down on his lip. All train of thought was pushed back for both of them as Dean kissed him pushing his tongue and exploring his mouth as he gently positioned his fingers and looked down to him as he pushed one inside him.

Cas froze and closed his eyes with a groan as he pushed in a second scissoring his fingers to widen him.

"You okay?"

Castiel nodded slowly with a moan as he thrusted onto his fingers.

"Dean, please"

Dean removed his fingers as he writhed underneath him as he positioned the head near his entrance and with one swift thrust, he pushed himself inside him and gasped at the tightness and the heat surrounding his cock. Castiel mouth was in a silent gasp as Dean waited for to adjust to him as he moved down looking into his glazed eyes and kissing him softly.

He thrusted slowly into him as Castiel wrapped his legs around his waist and gasped when he moved faster into him. He lost control of himself as moaned loudly arching up against him, Dean relishing the sound of being able to make him cry out like that. Castiel gripped him harder making him hiss at how strong he was but he pushed it back as he thrusted harder into him hitting the prostrate and creating a high keening sound.

Sweat beaded and slid down his collarbone, Castiel bringing him down as he mimicked Dean and moved up to kiss his neck. He moaned at the friction between them as Dean could feel the ache inside him as he got closer and gasped loudly when he felt Castiel bite him and climaxed hard into him, Castiel following soon after as the friction between them rubbed against his own and he cummed on to their stomachs

He dropped into his shoulder breathing hard as he came down from the high; he looked up at him and brushing back his sweaty hair.

"Promise fulfilled" he whispered kissing him gently.

"That is sex?"

Dean chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah, that is sex well with a man"

Dean went to pull out when Castiel held fast and kept him in place.

"Can we go again?"

"You serious?"

Castiel nodded quickly as Dean rolled his eyes and moved into him again for their second round.

~0~

Dean groaned pulling out of him and closing his eyes panting hard.

"That is four times, no more!" he warned feeling the ache as he felt the tug of sleep.

Castiel nodded and moved into his arms as he held him close and fell asleep. He watched him sleep for a long moment hearing nothing in the house as he lay there, it passed an hour when boredom hit and he fidgeted feeling that new spark of desire running through his veins when Dean brushed against him and he hardened under his touch.

"Dean" he murmured pushing himself up on his elbow trailing a finger down his face and across his neck. Dean moaned and shifted in his sleep as he settled again snoring gently.

"Dean" he said poking him hard causing him to jump awake and blink up to him.

"What?" he grumbled closing his eyes.

"I feel it again"

"No, no, I need sleep, give me sleep" he moaned turning away from him.

Castiel looked at the length of his back and moved towards the warm skin as he kissed up his spine gently, Dean moaned biting down on his lip.

"Cas, stop it"

"Please" he whispered moving up and kissing down on his cheek.

"No, go walk or something" he muttered turning his cheek away.

He sighed and rolled away from him when he heard a bang downstairs.

"Just making ourselves known!" Marianna shouted up the stairs and laughed loudly as she walked away into the study.

"I don't think I want to know what's upstairs" Sam muttered with a grimace.

"Thank you for the coffee"

"Sure" Sam muttered sitting down at Bobby's desk looking through his notes.

"Dean…Dean!" Castiel muttered into his ear.

"Cas!" he cried turning over to him annoyed.

"I don't want that, Sam is back and you have a case"

"Oh right" he murmured rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up with a low groan.

"You are too much for me"

Dean watched a ghost of a smile appear on his lips.

"I don't get tired, Dean"

"I gathered and no, give me a few hours before you start pestering me again" he warned when Castiel knelt up kissing him softly.

"Okay"

They dressed quickly and walked down to see Marianna flash them a smirk.

"Oh looks like someone had their virginity took big time, you two reek of sex" she muttered with a giggle.

"Shut up!" he warned walking over to Sam.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel said coming over to speak with her.

Dean sat down and hissed a little at the pain causing Sam to look over.

"Do I want to know?"

"Oh I don't know first thing we did was…"

"No!" Sam said covering his ears when Dean chuckled gently looking over to him.

"He's…persistent"

"What?"

"Remember when you had your virginity took?"

"It was a long time ago but yeah"

"And what happened afterwards?"

Sam frowned thinking when it dawned on him and he repressed a chuckle.

"Oh! He just wants…"

"Yeah, an angel who doesn't get tired either"

Sam grimaced for his sake and patted his arm laughing as Castiel and Marianna came over.

"I think my job is done, turning you two into puppies worked really well" she said with a wink.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, better be going and making a life for myself…but just one thing" she said staring at Dean as she murmured under her breath. A bright light bloomed and all 3 of them were now looking at a shocked Dean in puppy form.

He barked angrily looking around as Sam laughed loudly sitting back while Castiel moved closer to him and stroked the top of his head gently, Dean blinking as he leaned into it and turned towards him huffing angrily.

"Why-why did you do that?" Sam croaked as he calmed down.

"Give him a taste of what it was like" she said smugly.

Dean turned towards her and approached her growling.

"You continue and I'll keep you like that!"

Castiel moved forward scooping him up into his arms and stroking down his back.

"Change him back"

Marianna frowned crossing her arms and he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine" she shouted when he placed him on the floor. She murmured the reversal and Dean appeared back in front of them breathing hard.

"Bitch"

"Oh come on! You enjoyed that!" she cried with a cruel smirk.

Dean was held back by Castiel as he went to hurt her, not caring she was a girl or a witch.

"It was different, I guess" he said when he calmed down and looked to Castiel. "Now I know how it was for you, I kinda miss having a puppy looking out for me"

"You guys make me sick and equally jealous" she muttered shaking her head.

"You should stick with us, you have no one and you could be a great help"

"Yeah, when Cas annoys me I know what to do" he cried and faltered when he glared at him.

"Hanging around with hunters who kill my kind?"

"I guess" Dean murmured but got shot down with two glares. "What? She is right!"

"Please, Marianna?" Sam said when she sighed and looked away from them.

"Okay, for a little while"

Bobby walked back in looking around to them all.

"You lovebirds done?"

Dean blushed and nodded looking to Castiel who was staring at him as always.

"We got a case" Bobby said slamming the paper down.

"So all back to normal?" Sam said looking around to them all.

"As normal as we can be, just little changes" Dean cried looking to Marianna who leaned on the desk winking at Sam and to Castiel as he slid his hand down to his and linked them together hidden from view.

"But with a little magic to change you into puppies" Marianna said. "It does wonders"

Dean looked to Castiel and nodded.

"My little puppy" he murmured and kissed him before he could get a scolding for using the term.

Marianna grinned to herself proud of what she had achieved with them, finding a new home but still in the grief of her sisters. She looked towards them and to Sam who smiled up at him for a moment before going into deep discussion with Bobby, magic could do wonders.

**The End**

**A.N: Oh wow. I can't believe I have done all this, I think I write far too quick! Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! Review this one? Thank you again! **


End file.
